


In Love with Someone's Teacher.

by SenpaiPhantomhive



Category: anime - Fandom, blackbutler - Fandom, cielxsebastian - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiPhantomhive/pseuds/SenpaiPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is your typical college student, working a part time job, all while keeping up with his studies. </p><p>Sebastian Michaelis is an English teacher at a private high school. </p><p>These two unlikely pairs find their first in counter at a used book store, what might happen between the two?</p><p>This story can also be fount on my Wattpad account, under the same username</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One;

I like to think that the events that lead to where I am today is life's way of saying ''Fuck you.'', which is exactly what happen. I have received life's ''Fuck you.'' loud and crystal clear. 

Never did I think that at age nineteen, I would be where I am today. A few ,prior, years ago I would have thought I would be somewhere much more pleasing, somewhere much more superior than where I am today. Where I thought I would be, would be in a chair, in front of elaborate desk, in a much unneeded vast room, one of the many I thought I would have obtained, in the manor I should be in. I thought I would have a hand full of servants, who followed my orders on command, no questions needed to asked, nor would there be questions asked. 

But, that was not life's plan for me. Not in the slightest. Instead of a manor, I currently live in an apartment complex. Instead of the superior position I should've had, I'm employed to what would be considered childhood obesity's worst nightmare, Mcdonald's. Instead of the servants that should be working for me, I simply take orders as a servant by the manager of this disgrace called a fast food chain restaurant, Mr.Lou. 

The life I live is what people call reality, which I've grown accustomed to. The event that left me to a gloom reality; my parent's inescapable deaths.

Exactly ten years ago, when I was the age nine, my parents arrived at death's open doors. Their deaths are ones that can be commonly fount in fictional novels, or horror stories, they were burned alive. Not even their corpses remain, they were burnt to ashes, leaving their ashy remains on the ruins of once what I called Home.

My father was of high authority with the underground world, while his false position was well known as a lawyer. My father was a lawyer, but that was a cover up, to fool the common people of society of becoming aware of his true occupation. An assassin. 

He swept away the worries of many by one way only, to permanently eliminate the worries. To dispatch each one with one way to do so, murder them, without a hint of hesitation. Which is what happen to him, along with his beloved. 

He may have been exceptionally well at his job, but that doesn't mean others aren't as well. If anything, he knew there were others that made him look like the dirt at the bottom of their shoes, it is something he accepted. Something he shouldn't have accepted. 

The ones that wore the shoes with my father underneath, seeked revenge on him. 

I, myself, escaped with what little chance of surviving I had. In novels I would be known as the coward of the story. Abandoning my parents to burn to ash, I saved myself and hid in the woods of the manor, watching as the flames consume the dreams I had, the family I had.

Not only was my parents burned to ashes, so was the little happiness I obtained. Both burned to the ground, with nothing more of cheerful memories that can never continue, for how can you continue such things when the people you shared them with are no longer? 

''Hey, eye patch boy, you going to hand me my food?'' A brute woman asks.

''Yes, my apologies.'' I reply, keeping my ''The costumer is always right.'' act maintained.

I hand the woman her bag of food, containing three double cheeseburgers, a single large fry, with a large sweet tea. I know all the following items are in the bag, but the woman must think other wise, because she opens the bag to check if they are inside the bag. 

Once she notices that everything is in the bag, she tosses the bag the passenger seat and turns to face me, with an awful facial expression.

''I didn't know little boys who enjoyed dressing up as pirates were allowed to work.'' She grunts, referring to my eye patch. 

''Ah, I suppose you didn't hear on the local news this morning. As of today, little boys who enjoy dressing up as pirates are now allowed to serve swines such as yourself garbage for minimum wage.'' I retort back, as she gasps in surprise. 

At that moment, a familiar sight of blonde hair passes through my vision and jumps in between the lady and I. 

''I'm terribly sorry, ma'am! He takes his jokes a little far, a joker he is!'' My coworker covers for me, Alois. 

''Well, next time I don't want to hear terrible jokes.'' The woman says, driving past the window and out of the property of McDonald's.

Alois let's a sigh of relief escape his mouth and he turns to me. Obvious irritation plastered on his face, with a slight of his usual gleeful expression. He lifts his pointer finger up, right in front of my face and waves it back and fourth.

''Ciel,Ciel,Ciel. What did I say about customer service with a smile?'' He says.

''Honestly, you expected me to treat that woman a smile?'' I ask, already knowing the answer.

''Yes! You need to learn to smile, Ciel. It's essential when working with people. You have such a short temper when it comes with people, and it doesn't help your case with your stern facial expressions. We sell happy meals, look at the boxes for some help.'' He says, pointing to a nearby happy meal box that has a yellow smile on the front. 

''I'm going on my lunch break early.''I say, disregarding his speech, once again. 

I walk out of the fast food restaurant and walk along the tan sidewalks. Walking along, I shove my hand into my front pocket and dig out my wallet. Looking through it, I have five singles, and a single ten dollar bill. I suppose today's lunch will be the same as yesterday's, a Red bull and a packaged sandwich from the convenient store. 

I continue my short journey to the convenient store and take the moment to recap this week's schedule. Today is Monday, so tomorrow I have classes, I also have classes on Friday. I work tomorrow and Thursday. So, my only day off is Wednesday. Maybe I'll take that day to head to the used book store down the street from my apartment. I haven't visited there in some time. 

I walk into the convenient store and pass through the aisles of junk food and stationary supplies. Opening the door to the energy drinks, I grab a red bull and quickly close the door, allowing the cold air to disappear. I walk to the area where you can purchase packaged lunches and grab the one sand which that was just a simple peanut butter and jelly, with no crusts. 

Once I started college, my eating habits took a turn to the worst. My meals mostly contain what is in my hands, or ordered pizza, with bread sticks. A typical college diet.

The cashier checks out my items and hands me my purchased items, giving me a fake smile and words of having a nice day. 

I walk out of the store and head to a nearby bench, that is placed in front of the store, away from the doors of coarse. I sit down and open up my package and take petite bites into the cheap sandwich and wash down the peanut butter with the Red bull. 

After finishing my meal fit for a king, I bring out a box of cigarettes and a bright green lighter. I bring the lighter to the cigarette and light it up, instantly bringing the object to my mouth in inhaling. Letting the poison inside my lungs, and then exhaling, allowing some of the poison to escape. 

I balance the cigarette between two fingers and stand up from the bench. I should start heading back to work. 

I allow myself to take a few more hits of the cigarette before I get back to work, but stomping it on the concrete once I get close to the facility. 

When I walk through the doors, I'm met with Bard, one of the cook boys at work. His face says everything. His face is a mixture of shame and embarrassment, but what really stands out, is the new layer of dark and burnt skin on his face. The strands of his hair is black and burnt, along with what is left of his eyebrows. 

''Ye can go home, ya hear, Champ? There was an accident in the kitchen, so the big man is allowing everyone to go home early with paid.'' Bard says.

''You started the fire I assume?'' I ask, plainly. 

He looks down at his shoes, utterly ashamed of himself. I take that as a yes. 

Bard doesn't always burn down the kitchen, so I savor each moment I get to go home early with pay. I basically race myself to my apartment complex, racing up the stairs, and quickly unlock the wooden door, revealing my apartment. 

My apartment has a bathroom, bedroom, and the kitchen and lounging area is connected. The kitchen has a white fridge, beside an oven and stove. A microwave sits upon the marble counter tops, next to a worn out coffee maker. There is a small island in the middle of the kitchen, with three wooden stools next to is. 

The living room has grey carpeting, a single black couch, with two dark blue couch pillows on each side. Beside the couch, is a small table, with a lamp sitting atop it. Near the couch is a wooden coffee table, with a few novels neatly set upon it. Across the couch, is a television stand, holding a small television. One wall of the living room's is a sliding door, that leads to a balcony. 

My bedroom has navy blue walls, with the same carpet as the living room's. A wooden bed stand holds a compact mattress, that fits my small figure perfectly. There is a bed stand next to the bed, that has an electric alarm clock on it, and a ash tray. There is a dresser, filled with clothes, and a desk, covered in my studies. 

The bathroom is a small room, with tiled flooring, and dull decor. The only thing that decorates it in any way, is the beige rugs that lay next to the tub and the toilet. 

I walk into my bedroom and change out of my uniform attire. I dress myself in a navy green t-shirt, accompanied by a pair of grey skinny jeans. I cloak myself with cologne, to get rid of the fast food smell off of me. 

I walk into the living room and grab the book I'm currently reading, Stormbreaker, a book by Anthony Horowitz. I grab a pack of cigarettes off the coffee table and a lighter and walk out to the balcony. I sit down on one of beach chairs that are on the balcony and sit back. Opening the book, I start to read, holding the book in one hand and putting a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it with the other. 

Reading the content of the pages, I quickly indulge myself with the book, completely forgetting all reality. Right now, I'm not Ciel Phantomhive, I'm Alex Rider, a fourteen year old boy, who lives a life as a spy. A spy who's trying to find his uncle's killer. 

That may be why I'm so fond of books. I always rapidly find myself deluding myself with these books,allowing all of reality escape from my mind. For those moments when I'm reading, I finally get the images of Mother and Father be gone. The images of their burning bodies, as I stare them in the eye, then running. The images of the burned down house, the burned down family, the burned down happiness, they're all forgotten. They're no long existing, for those moments.

Books are just my escape from all of reality.


	2. Chapter Two;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a day off.  
> His first encounter with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally up. Well, I have a few things to say. Firstly, I will try to update once a week, but sometimes I do get busy. Secondly, my chapters may be on the short side, but the amount of chapters I write are always twenty or more. Lastly, feedback and/or correcting my grammar errors is always welcomed. 
> 
> Remember that you can also find this story on my wattpad account, under the same username.

The sound of my generic alarm clock tone from my phone awakes me from yet another nightmare. I bring my hand to my nightstand and grab the phone off of it. I turn off the alarm and violently slam it back upon he wooden nightstand. 

It's only nine in the morning, too fucking early. Despite that fact, I force myself out of my comfortable laying position and lay myself up. Leaning my elbows on my knees, I run my eye and run my hand through my bed head. 

I get up from my bed and walk towards my dresser and open up the draw that holds my shirts. Moving around the shirts, I pick my navy blue shirt, that has a v neck, but not too much of a v neck. I open the bottom draw and pick out a pair of black skinny jeans. Then I choose a plain pair of grey socks, that will match my grey converse. 

After picking out today's attire, I walk to my bathroom. I go through the normal routine, brushing my teeth, combing through my bed head, applying deodorant to my under arms, before spraying myself with cologne, and tying my black eye patch gently around my head.

I make my way to the kitchen and open up the white fridge, what it reveals is not so satisfying. A single carton of skim milk, left over mac and cheese I made a week ago, and a pear. Closing the fridge door, I make note to stop by the grocery store to purchase food for my unbearable empty fridge. 

I slip on my shoes and stuff my wallet, a lighter, and a few cigarettes into my pocket before heading out the door. 

It may be early, but that is acceptable. Because, if most people don't wake up this early around my apartment complex, so I can leave the complex with ease and not worry about being met with one of them and be forced into awkward, unwanted, conversations.

I wouldn't label myself anti-social, I would label myself more as ''Don't want to deal with people.'' sort of person. Which is why I am constantly left with an empty inbox, besides the constant texts from Aunt Red asking when I'm going to come home and visit, that I willingly ignore. 

The concrete sidewalks skid the bottom of my shoes the slightest, along with the abundance of people walking on them as well. Damn adults, working reasonable hours, receiving reasonable pay. 

The distance to the book store isn't far at all, if anything, it's one of the closest facilities that is near my complex. It is something I don't take for granted. 

The flow of people is constant, not allowing me to easily pass through the people. Even with my compact figure, it is near impossible to slide past them. And do to the fact I'm on the short side, I receive more than I should be able to handle of the slamming of my face into people's sides, or the eventual nudge to my shoulder that nearly sends me flying across the pavement.

After ten or so minutes of making my way through the crowds of people, I walk in front of the front door to the book store. The book store is a small shop, with red bricking. The front door is all wooden, besides the window that covers the top half of it and the golden door knob. There is a few windows across the red bricking, with flowers planted in pots on the windows.

Opening the front door, my feet hit the glossy wooden floor. Upon the floor, is several, towering, book cases, full of used books in alphabetical order. There is around six to seven book cases through the store. Decorating the book cases is hand painted designs and pictures, such as a an old tree and a poorly painted flower.

The cashier, along with the small table and cash register, stands a tad off from the door. A few feet ahead from that area, is two old, green, couches, that face each other with a coffee table standing between them. 

I walk further into the shop and walk towards the book cases. I discreetly run my fingers across the bindings as I walk through the cases, stopping eventually in front of the sections of ''T''. My eye quickly scan the book's bindings, reading the titles and the authors. 

My eye stops scanning when I spot a book titled The Shadow at Evening. The only complication in this situation is, the very book I want is on the top of the book shelf, and even extending my arms as much as humanly possible, it's still futile.

I suppose there is only one more option in this case. Using the tip toe the shame. I extend my ankles, balancing myself on the toes of my feet. My body wobbled a little. With the little balance I have, I go for the book, but am stop when I'm startled by the sight of a slender arm 

The arm extends back and my eye follow. In front of me is a rather tall man. Tall may be an understatement. His hair is jet black that uneatly frames his face, which brings out his pale skin, and his odd crimson eyes. His attire consist of a black long sleeve shirt, under a black vest, matched with black dress pants, and yet more black, black dress shoes. If we were to have met in an alley rather than this book store, I'd be concerned for my safety. 

''Was this the book you wanted?'' He asks me, in a voice as smooth as silk. 

''Yes. Thank you.'' I reply, gently snatching the book out of his hand.

I give him one last glare, before walking off the the cashier. 

That was almost as humiliating as the time Aunt Red had me dress up in women's clothing and claimed me as her niece at a formal party we went to a few years ago, almost. 

I slide my book across the counter and the cashier rings the book up, handing me my change back that I handed her. I walk out of the store content,besides the humiliation I was forced to go through moments ago. 

But, it's odd. I'm at the store frequently and I never saw him there before. And, it can't be the fact I didn't notice him, because I have an eye on all surroundings and keep great focus on things occurring around me. He may have just been a one timer at the store, so there is no need to worry about running into him again after today. 

The feeling of my phone vibrating stops me in my tracks and I dig my hand into my pocket. I look down at my phone screen and groan loudly, but I answer it anyway.

''Ciel! What are you doing today?'' I hear a familiar voice on the other line. 

''I'm busy, by-'' 

''Ha, good one, Ciel. How about you meet Meyrin,Bard, and I at the usual spot in about fifteen minutes?'' 

''Alois, I'm bus-''

''Alright, see you there!'' He hangs up.

I shove my phone back into my pocket. Another one of Alois's Friendship outings, as he likes to call it. I suppose I have no choice, last time I decided not to come, he ended up at my apartment complex screaming my name from outside. I don't need anymore complaints from my neighbors.

I walk the short distance to the usual spot where I'm forced to go to, Burger King.

I walk through the glass doors and spot the three sitting at a table with a booth. Meyrin and Bard are sitting on one side, while Alois sits on the other along, most likely for me to sit next to him. 

I scoot into the red booth and make my self comfortable.

''Here, it's the usual!'' Meyrin informs me, handing me my usual order, a diet Coke with a medium fry.

''I still don't understand why we go here, when we can go to our work and get food for free.'' I state.

''Because, it feels more like hanging out if we go somewhere besides work together.'' Bard responds. 

Meyrin and Alois hum in agreement and start to consume their meals. 

Ever since I started working at Mcdonald's, Alois has made it a tradition to meet up at Burger King at least once of month. We never do discuss about anything in great importance. Bard usually speaks about his meals he conjures up. Meyrin tends to talk about her hobbies, which includes sewing, oil painting, and reading BL mangas. Alois talks about anything, not that I listen, but it is usually along the lines of, where he went last night, what he did last night, and who he did last night. 

''I swear, his dick was smaller than my future. I had to stop myself from laughing!'' I'm brought back from my thoughts by those very words. 

''Alois. I'm trying to eat, I don't want to hear about your sex life.'' I say.

''I forgot. Ciel is a prude, of coarse this makes him uncomfortable.'' He replies, with a grin. 

I give him a look, a murderous look that could pierce a whole through that small brain of his. Quiet cackling can be heard from Bard and Meyrin from across the table. 

The pounding of fists hitting the table makes the restaurant go completely silent. 

''I forgot to turn off the oven before I left! I got to go!'' Bard exclaims, running out. 

''How much do you want to bet his trailer is on fire?''Meyrin asks, directing towards Alois.

''Twenty says he set the whole park on fire.'' 

They both shake hands, as a sign of deal. 

I eat the rest of my fries in complete silence, casually listening on their conversation. Their conversations are never interesting. Due to their simple minds, the conversations are restricted to certain topics, never regarding anything to importance, but it keeps me occupied listening to them during our Friendship outings.

It's not as if conversations I'd be any more interesting. I mean, my social habits aren't the best, take what happen to at the book store today. I ended up coming off rude, even if he slightly pissed me off, I did act a tad more hostile than needed. Also, my facial expressions don't help. Some people consider it a curse to be born with a sour facial expression, I like to consider it a miracle. It keeps people from socializing with me, well, trying to. 

I don't remember my social habits being so poor. There was a time where I would shine like the sun, start up a conversation with an unknown stranger, and even be the center of attention. But, those times are over. That person I used to be can never be brought back, he's no longer existing. 

''Ciel, you home?'' Alois's hand wavers in front of my face.

''Yes. What do you want?'' I ask.

''I asked you if you had to go to your classes tomorrow.''

''Yes.''

''Want to walk together?'' 

''I don't see why not.''

''Great! Well, as you may know, your Alois is a busy boy, so we should be taking our leave now.''

Meyrin, Alois, and I walk out of the Burger King and exchange goodbyes. I walk on the sidewalk and Meyrin and Alois get into their own vehicles and drive off. Meyrin did offer me a ride home, but I'd rather not bother her on something as trivial as driving me home as I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet. 

Walking, I dig my hands into my front pocket and take out a blue lighter and a cigarette. I light the cigarette and bring it into my mouth, inhaling the smoke and blowing the remaining smoke out through my nostrils as I walk. 

Another thing I don't quite remember is, when I started to be hooked on a thing such as cigarettes. I mustn't been a few years ago, because I do remember smoking in high school. 

That doesn't matter, if I'm going to die one day, I might as find something to calm my never ending nerves, besides reading.


	3. Chapter Three;

Sometimes I wake up in the morning and ask myself, ''How can I fuck up today?'' Today that question was answered by me, sleeping through my five alarms. That is one way I can fuck up today, unless later on tells otherwise.

I hurriedly throw a navy green jacket on, throw my pack back over my shoulder, and slide on my light grey toms, that match perfectly with my grey shirt. I slam the door shut behind me, locking it with the key. I basically fall down the stairs and slam my body out the apartment complex.

''Get in the car loser, we're going to college.'' I hear a flamboyant voice call out.

''Grell.'' I manage to snarl out. 

I slam my feet against the sidewalk and make my way into Grell's hot red car, that doesn't have a roof. As he said before, the whole no roof thing gives him a more alluring image, and slam the car door shut.

Grell attends the same college as I, but we have different majors. While mine is Criminal Justice, Grell is in college for cosmetology. Grell looks like would suit the part. He has violent red hair, his attire mostly, if not always, consist bold colors of red, and he does his own make up with the red he feels so passionate about. He reminds me greatly of my aunt.

''Someone didn't get enough beauty sleep.'' He says, driving.

''Not in the mood.'' I reply.

Even though the building of our college isn't too far away from my complex, Grell sometimes picks me up. He does this mostly because he has the same tendencies as Alois. Which means, he likes to talk about the males he's had intercourse with and give specific details. I don't understand why the two still believe I'm interested, but I never miss any news about their sex lives, no matter how much I'd like to.

''His name is Charles. He's kind of my type, besides that he has more of an appetite of a bear than a human, but the sex is great. Really great.'' He tells me.

''Grell. I don't want to hear about it.''

''Don't be jealous, we all know your sex life is mission impossible.''

For what ever reason, a deep blush appears across my pale cheeks and I start to heat up.

''Don't be embarrassed! You'll find that one person that you'll totally want to have sex with, that's what love is.'' He tries to comfort me.

''Your morals aren't straight.'' I say back, noticing we're driving into the parking lot.

Despite Grell's personality, he is an exceptional driver. He drives carefully into an assigned parking space and parks the car, taking out the key and shoving it into his hand bag. We both get out of the car and walk towards the building.

The building is a simple brick building, with countless numbers of windows. It's your ordinary local college building, nothing special to it.

Grell and I enter the building and make our separate ways. My first class of the day is English, then American history, then lastly, Criminal Justice.

''Mr. Phantomhive! It may be Friday, but don't sleep in my class, I'll laugh." I hear my Criminal Justice teacher say, Mr.Undertaker.

''My apologies.'' I remark.

Since a young age, I've never had difficulties with academics. If anything, I fount school too easy for my liking. So, I tend to doze off in class. Even while sleeping, I'll be able to easily catch up with just a little bit of information.

I've been told my many that I have a mind of a prodigy. I have only one person to thank for that, my late father.

My eyes threaten to close again as I try to focus on today's lecture. The only keeping me from falling back into my slumber is the occasional chuckle in between the teacher's words. The teacher is a character. I mean, with his jet black robe, his grey, long, hair, and is oddly green colored eyes, he stands out from all my other teachers, and that's without his menacing laugh and his never ending smiles.

The thought of jet black clothing vaguely reminds me of the man in the book store I had an unwanting encounter with the other day. But, those thoughts quickly vanish my mind when the bell signaling class if over rings.

I'm one of the first one out of the room, as I have important plans today. Grocery shopping. My fridge is in serious need for food, it's more empty than heart.

I hurry out the building and start my short walk to the store, since Grell has plans, he can't take me. Not that I mind. I'm more than glad to walk myself to the grocery store than hear Grell's endless chatter.

Bringing my phone out of my jean pocket, I look at the time. Currently it's around noon, that's more than plenty of time to go grocery shopping and head home to finish the left over chapters of the book I'm reading.

I walk up to the local grocery store and walk in, not having to use any arm power, for the automatic doors did it for me. I grab a metal shopping cart and wipe of the handle with one of the sanitary wipes they offer by the carts. After doing so, I start to browse through the aisles.

Cereal, canned soups, skim milk, tea packets, wheat bread, cashews, chocolate cake mixes, green apples, bananas, grain bars, toilet paper, and paper towels. That's all I'm shopping for today, so hopefully this will be quick.

The first aisle, the breakfast aisle. I grab a priced down box of Captain Crunch and an off brand box of grain bars. In the other aisle, I grab a few cans of soup a can of cashews, then tea packets, four boxes of chocolate cake mix, and wheat bread I go into the refrigerated area and grab two cartons of skim milk, bananas, and green apples. All that's left is toilet paper and paper towels.

I swiftly make my way through the other aisles and past other shoppers, into the cleaning supplies and paper needs aisle. Right away, I find the cheapest pack of toilet paper and throw it into the cart, not caring for the expensive toilet paper. All that's left is the paper towels.

Where do I find them? Well, of coarse, on the very top shelf. Damn it all, damn it all. Why must I be met with these situations on a weekly basis?

I extend my ankles, my arms, even my fingers, to reach the paper towels, but no luck. Then, a thought comes into my head.

Before I could even think how the outcome will be, I'm standing in my cart, reaching for the paper towels. I must be careful, because the cart is rather wobbly.

Just as the tips of my fragile fingers meet the package, my cart slides rapidly and I'm left in the air, about to fall onto the floor. I close my eyes and wait for the pain to attack my body. After a second of no pain, but the feeling of a pair of muscular arms, I open my eyes. Startled by the feeling of another's arms , I jump out the pair of arms.

''Are you alright?'' The suave voice asks.

''I'm quite fine. There was no need to catch me, but thank you.'' I talk back, clearly hostile.

''You don't sound too grateful, I have helped you out twice already, have I not?''

I look up to see a familiar face. It's that man who helped me at the bookstore the other day, how uncanny to have met him again.

''Tsk, I bid you goodbye.'' I say, turning away, with the package of paper towels clutched to my chest.

''Sebastian.'' He calls out.

I turn around and give him a questioning look.

''What?'' I ask.

''Sebastian, my name is Sebastian. Yours?''

''Why should I have to tell you my name?''

''If it wasn't for me, your brain would be covering this white tiling right now.'' He says, with a slight grin.

''Ciel.'' I say with a growl, turning around.

I don't allow him to continue the conversation. I hurry to the check out and check out my groceries, speeding out the store, all while struggling four bags in my arms.

Walking home, I let my mind wonder on other things, again. Mostly on the topic of a certain raven haired man. More specifically, Sebastian, as he said his name is.

I wonder why he desires to know my name. I wonder why he felt the need to inform me of his name. More importantly, I wonder why he keep showing up, when I need help on little things, like reaching for a book or reaching for toilet papers. It's becoming nettlesome being helped more than once by the same person or being helped at all for that matter. I don't need help from another, I've never needed help from another, and I don't plan on needing it in the future.

But, the odds of seeing the man again is unlikely.

I get to my apartment complex, without the calls from Alois and the others. Today may be better, even if I managed to wake up late today.

I unlock the door and barge in, immediately dropping the bags onto the floor. I slide off my toms, my backpack, and jacket.

Walking over to the fridge, I fell it with some of the groceries I bought. It appears less barren. I put away the other items, and practically throw the paper towels in a cabinet, slamming the cabinet door along with it.

I grab a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, and my book and head to the balcony. I open the sliding doors and close them behind me. I sit on one of the beach chairs, opening the book I'm finishing up. The book is titled Fahrenheit 41, by Ray Bradbury. It's about a fireman, Guy Montag, who's job is to set fires, not let them out. It's a fairly short book, with only 179 pages, but the content is great even though. Ironically, it was a book left behind by my mother that I fount in Aunt Red's office.

Reading through the pages, my phone starts to ring. That's unusual, I know Alois is busy today, so who could it be?

Looking at my phone screen, I groan loudly, before answering.

''What do you want?'' I ask.

''How rude, Ciel! Show your aunt more love when you answer my calls. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Why is that? I know you've received my messages and my calls.'' I hear Aunt Red on the other line.

''I've been avoiding contacting you.'' I answer, bluntly and honestly.

''Not very nice of you! Well, you've always been a cold one. But, onto something more interesting, have you met someone? That someone?''

''What are you trying to get at?''

''I'm asking if you met someone you want a romantic relationship with! Come on, let me get all the juicy details!''

''I'm hanging up now.''

With that, I hang up and shove my phone back into my pocket.

Romantic relationships. Who would believe in something as foolish as romantic feelings such as love? What can one possibly gain by believing in love? Exactly, you can't gain anything from false ideas. But, humans still play the part of lovers, giving the other false feelings, receiving false feelings in return, all for nothing.

If there was anything to gain from the concept, it's only temporary. May the cause be from faded feelings, new interests, or death. There's no escaping the truth, what ever game they're playing will surely end, just like everything ends sooner or later. No human can stop time or rewind it, reliving those moments we wish to cherish longer or live in that very moment for all eternity. That's how the world works, in a cruel way.

You can't find love in something so cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in over two months, but I have a reason for that. I've had the worst case of writer's block. I have tried writing and rewriting this chapter several times, trust me, I wasn't just being lazy. I didn't know where the story should go and I didn't like how my writing was. So, that is why I'm just now updating.
> 
> Also, my knowledge on college majors and classes are vague, so I'm sure I've made several mistakes on that issue. If you have any corrections, let me know.
> 
> Lastly, as always, suggestions and/or grammar and spelling error comments are welcomed.


	4. Chapter Four;

I frantically shove three hash browns, six egg Mcsausage sandwiches, and extra packets of ketchup into a brown bag, decorated with McDonald's designs. Shoving all my coworkers out of my way, I open the drive through window and greet the current people at the window. 

Unlike most times, this group of people aren't too bad. It's just two teenagers, both female, and they didn't order anything too outrageous. And, on top of that, they have restrained themselves from insulting me in any way. 

''Here, three hash browns, six egg Mcsausages, with extra ketchup, does that sound okay?'' I ask. 

Instead of the reply I expected, I hear female giggling. Looking at the two teenagers, I notice the one in the passenger seat resembles a blushing bride on her wedding day. The other one has a mischievous grin plastered on her face. I swear if it's another one of those drive thru pranks again, I'm going to be beyond pissed. 

''This is your order, correct?'' I ask. 

''Yeah, yeah. But, I have a quick question for you, if you don't mind.'' The one in the driver's side asks. 

''Keep it quick.'' 

''My friend would like to know if she can have your number, you don't have a problem giving it to her, do you?''

''I don't have a phone.'' I toss the bag into their car, ''Have a pleasant day.'' I finally say, slamming the window shut.

How vexatious. Why do people insist on wasting my time on matters so unimportant? Asking my number out of all things? What would they even plan to do with it, prank call me in the middle of the night? Damn teenagers, I don't remember being so odd as a teenager. 

Thinking about it, I'm nineteen. I wasn't a teenager too long ago myself. My teenage years weren't too great, they went like most teenage years. Miserable. Who would want to be a teenager, in high school, with no friends, and having the height of an average middle school kid, if that. On top of that, I had lingering feelings of the past, more before than now. Being a teenager was a nightmare. 

Well, I suppose being a teenager might have been less stressful as being an young adult, working a part time job and going to a local college. It wasn't like I was oblivious to what life on my own would be like, but that doesn't mean it becomes any less stressful. 

But,in the end of it all, I was destined to be alone. There's no other option for me, so there's no point in worrying over something that won't be changed. 

''Ciel, darling! Great news, the greatest!'' I hear Alois as he wraps his arms around my fragile frame. 

''What do you want, Alois?'' I ask, annoyed. 

''I met this guy. And, well.'' He hesitated to continue.

''Well, what?''

''He asked if I'd go on a date with him. The thing is, I need you to come with! Please, please, please!''

''Why do I have to accompany you?''

''He's bringing his brother with him and he didn't want him to third wheel through the night. Please, Ciel! I'll cover any of your shifts if you want! Just this once, come on!'' 

''Fine! Just stop yelling in my ear and get your grip off of me. Annoying. What time will you be picking me up?''

''Tonight, seven pm. Look sharp, okay? He's taking us out to a fancy restaurant, we don't want to look like commanders, do we?'' He said, walking away, with a wink.

There are a lot of things I wouldn't want to do on a Monday night after work. I wouldn't want to do community service, I wouldn't want to write a six page essay for American History, and I sure as hell don't want to accompany Alois on a date with a pair of strangers on a Monday night after work. 

Out of all the possible things that moron could drag me to, he drags me on a date with his current boyfriend and his brother. This will be the one and only time I'll be dragged onto a date, I swear the Phantomhive name to it. 

-

A white cardigan or a black cardigan with my red shirt and black jeans? I suppose that also depends on what shoes I plan on wearing. I could wear my black toms, so it'll match the black cardigan. Ah, yes. A decent attire for tonight.

I put my arms through the arm holes of the black cardigan, slip on the pair of black toms, and look myself in the body mirror. My hair doesn't look too out of place, except where the eye patch can be seen underneath the layer of hair. Besides that fact, I look okay enough to be presented in public. 

Looking at my phone screen, I have twenty minutes to spare until Alois's arrival. I shove my phone back into my back pocket and take out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my front pockets. I walk over to my couch and slump on it, lighting the cigarettes and throwing the pack on the table along with the lighter. 

I allow myself to take a few hits from the cigarette, before shoving it into an ash tray. How could I have allowed myself to get into such a habit? 

The sound of knocking on my door disrupts me from my current thoughts. I get up from the couch and walk over to the door, opening it, revealing a bouncing blonde. 

Instead of his usual flashy attires, he's seems to have dressed appropriately. He has a violet, long sleeve, button up, with a black vest over it, black jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes. He must be adrenalized by the thought of going to a fancy restaurant that he dressed up for the occasion. 

''Ready to roll, Phantomhive?'' He asks me. 

''No, but let's go. I want to be home at a decent hour.'' I reply, closing the door behind us and locking it. 

Alois and I walk down to his car, a grey Honda Civic. We both get in and put our seat belts on, as Alois starts the drive to the restaurant. 

Looking around, I notice a pattern. The seat colors are a hot pink, with leopard printing, his stealing wheel has a hot pink, fuzzy, covering. His mirror has a pair of pink cubes hanging from them. 

''For god's sake, Alois. Why is everything a bright pink? Are you trying to blind the other drivers?'' I ask. 

''I need everything around me to be bright, it's a metaphor for my bright future.'' He smirks. 

I should've expected a smart ass remark from him. I just hope he keeps that away while we're here, I don't want him to embarrass himself. Because, if he embarrasses himself, hes bound to embarrass me. 

Alois drives for about half n hour, before pulling into a parking lot. I look at the building, which is marvelous. It's a white, cement, building, with a red roof, wooden windows, and vines draping from the walls. Dim lighting lights the surroundings of the building.

Alois parks in a parking space, turning off the car and turning to me.

''Ciel, smell my breath.'' He demands. 

''I'm not smelling your breath, you idiot.'' I reply.

''You need to. I tried making this spinach smoothie before I came to pick you up and I need to know if my breath still smells minty.'' 

''Am I supposed to care?'' I say, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Alois follows in suit and we walk towards the entrance of the restaurant, the smell of Italian cuisines in the air. So, we're eating Italian tonight, not bad. 

Alois and I step inside, immediately gazing at the Italian decor covering the walls and floors. I'm not too fond of Italian decor, but I do say this is quite nice. I don't mind it one bit, if anything, I think it gives the restaurant a nice look. 

While gazing at the decor, Alois grabs my hand and drags me across the restaurant. After a moment or two, he stops in front of a table with two out of the four chairs taken.

''Sorry we're late, but we're here now.'' Alois says.

''Not a problem, sit down, we ordered the drinks already. I hope you two like ice tea.'' A voice replies.

I sit down and look at the one who I assumed spoke. It's a taller man, with short, black hair. He has an odd color of golden eyes, with glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

I look over to the man next to him and nearly choke on the air. It's him. The man who helped me in the market and at the book store the other day. 

''My name is Claude. The one next to me is my brother, Sebastian. I see you're a friend of Alois, your name would be?'' 

''Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure meeting you.'' I reply, trying to keep my composure. 

''Pleasure is all mine.'' Claude replies. 

A waitress approaches our table and sets four teas on the table, one in front of each person and hands us all a menu, which I gladly take. I take the menu and open it in front of myself, covering my face. 

Out of all the places I could encounter this man again, I encounter him on a date. My luck must have been cursed since birth. There's no doubt about it. 

I need to calm down. He doesn't seem to be trying to interact with me, so maybe he doesn't recolonize me or even remember me. Breathing in and out, I look through the menu. There's plenty of options. They have any Italian cuisine you can think of, but what do I get you may ask? I decide on a plain salad, with no dressing, no toppings, with a side of bread sticks. 

I put down my menu and am met with a gaze, a gaze from Sebastian. Maybe he's trying to decide if he's seen me from some where. With that in mind, I turn my face to Alois and listen to his and Claude's conversation. 

With a little side conversation and the occasional glance to Sebastian, the waitress comes back and asks to take our orders.

''I'll have the traditional Italian spaghetti meal.'' Claude says.

''I'll have the Roasted Cauliflower Risotto.'' Alois says. 

''I'll have the Italian seafood salad.'' Sebastian says. 

''I'll have a salad,with no toppings, dressing, and a side of bread sticks.'' I say, earning a glare from Alois and the waitress. 

Alois and Claude resume their conversation and I'm left staring at my silverware, trying to ignore Sebastian's never ending gaze. 

If only I have said no to Alois begs to come with him, I wouldn't be stuck here in such an unfortunate situation. But, here I am, wasting my night staring at silverware and waiting for this to all end. 

He has to recolonize me. How many middle school kid height, eye patch wearing, people can one meet in the span of a week? I must stick out from society like a sore thumb. There is no way he can't notice I'm the one from those to incidents. 

Is he tormenting me?Is he waiting to see how long I can handle before he brings up the times I've made a fool of myself in public, with him as a witness? He may be a man who takes sadistic to a different level. 

Should I just be the one who brings up the fact that we have already met each other? But, if I do that, would anyone find it suspicious I didn't bring it up when we first arrived? No, they can't possibly be suspicious. If anything, I'm sure they'll just be neglecting that fact and continue their own conversation. Yes. I'll be the one who brings this all up. Why allow him to make a fool out of me, when I can block that and just simply say I met him in the store before? 

I open my mouth to talk, but before I can, I'm interrupted. 

''You're Ciel, the Ciel from the other day. You remember me, right?'' Sebastian says, staring right towards me, with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but what ever. I don't have the time to rewrite it, so it'll have to do. But, as always, comments, suggestions, and correcting my grammar errors is welcomed. How do you feel about Sebastian and Ciel's interactions so far? Let me know.


	5. Chapter Five;

''You're Ciel, the Ciel from the other day. You remember me, right?'' Sebastian says, staring right towards me, with a smirk on his face.

There are a few words that can explain his actions. Sadistic. Callous. Even cruel. But there is only two words I can clearly think of at the moment. That bastard. 

''You two have met before? Sebastian, you never informed me of this.''Claude says, momentarily ending his conversation with Alois. 

''You see, I didn't know if it was for him, but getting a closer look, you don't see many that resemble such unique appearance.'' Sebastian replies.

''Well,how did you two meet?'' Alois asks, most likely feeling neglected from the group. 

''I first encountered him at a book store, where he needed help with reaching a certain book. Then, our second encounter was at the store the other day, where I saved him from potential death. He was reaching for something, but decided to stand in his cart, when he lost his balance, I was more than glad to help the helpless shopper.'' Sebastian explains, completely satisfied with himself.

For someone who becomes easily aggravated with others, now makes all the other times seem like a picture book compared to a dictionary. How dare he describe as damsel in distress, as the one in the poorly written fairy tales I was forced to read by my ever so charming aunt. I didn't plead for his help nor would I ever think of doing so, not to the likes of him. 

After a few moments of Alois cracking jokes on me and explaining he's astonished that I allowed Sebastian to even lay a hand on me, him and Claude continue their conversation. To avoid Sebastian, I listen on their conversation, as per usual. 

For about fifteen minutes I listen to Alois explain his morning routine is great detail to Claude. To my utter surprise, Claude seems absolutely engaged. But, that was disturbed to our waiter with our food. 

He sets down each of our meals in front of us, setting down our utensils that is neatly wrapped in a snow white napkin with red lining. He then asks if we needed anything else and since we didn't, we went on his way to other tables. 

I unwrap my napkin and grab my fork. I then play around with my food for a split second and start to eat, still accomplishing my goal of avoiding eye contact with the sadistic bastard. 

I do enjoy the meal. With all the expenses, payments, and more, I rarely eat out in restaurants such as these. But, Claude is paying the bill, so I allow myself to enjoy the meal somewhat. Even though I can't completely enjoy it, with the feeling of a pair of eyes burning into my very soul. 

''So, what do you do for a living, Ciel.'' I hear the bastard's voice call out to me in question. 

''I don't possibly see how that information would benefit you in any way.'' I say, continuing to eat. 

''Oh, come on. Don't be so cold, I'm just interested, that's all.'' 

''If you insist, I work part time at a fast food chain and go to a low class community college, where I'm studying Criminal justice. Satisfied?'' 

''A little. But, aren't you going to ask me what I do?''

''No. Why would I?Do I appear that I'm remotely interested in you? If so, I apologize, because I'm not.''

''So cruel. Well, I'll tell you anyway. I'm an English teacher at a private high school a few blocks away from the used book store.''

If he's a teacher, he's bound to be older than me. How much older exactly? How old is the man that Alois is interested in? 

''Not that it's any of my concern, but how old are you two?'' I say, catching Alois and Claude's attention. 

''Sebastian is twenty six, just turned so a few weeks prior. Myself, I'm twenty four.''Claude says, answering for Sebastian. 

Looking over at Sebastian, I would have never guessed he was that old of age. Not saying he is an outstanding old age, but his features make him appear the same age as I, besides his height. I guess their is no restrictions to keeping your youth. 

''Speaking of age, how old are you two exactly?'' Claude asks, with a tint of curiosity.

''Oh! I'm at the beautiful age of twenty one. Ciel is a young one, he's only nineteen. I know, I know, you're probably wondering how I get his ass into the bars. I made Ciel a special fake I.D, but he immediately denied it once he saw I put his name as Ciel Trancy, so he doesn't go out drinking, forcing my ass to go and purchase him some and bringing it to his apartment.'' Alois announces. 

''Wait, Ciel is younger than you?'' Claude asks.

''I feel insulted, darling, do I not act mature for my age?'' Alois replies.

Claude gives a simple shake of the head and faint snickering can be hear from Sebastian, having Alois gasping.

But, after a few minutes of Alois venting about how mature he is, him and Claude continue their conversation about god knows what. I can't keep up with it anymore, but something does surprise me. From all of Alois's boyfriends I've met, I've never met one so enthralled with what Alois had to say. Never have I met one that looked at Alois the way he does. He looks at him as human, not a one night stand. His eyes are fixed on Alois and nothing else. What a refreshing sight to see.

I've known Alois since we were young. I suppose you could say we're child hood friends who ended up in the same place in life. Since I've known him for such a long time, I do know almost everything about him. Including the ugly.

When Alois was around the age of fourteen, he came out as an homosexual. At the time, he was living with his mother and father. His father accepted it but his mother was a different story. A few days after Alois become open about his sexuality, his mother left him. Not a goodbye, not a warning, not even a note was left behind for the two. Shortly after, He went to seek for love that was absent. And I watched, guy after guy. I watched as Alois went from one person to another, seeking the love he desired, but it was never once returned. He may appear as a filthy person, but he's a really sad guy. All he desired was love and he still desires it. 

''Ciel, I asked you a question.'' I heard Sebastian say, dragging me away from my thoughts. 

''Hm, what did you say?'' I ask.

''I asked if you ever dated anyone before?'' 

''Uhm, well, I can't say I have.''

At that very moment, the phone that's in my front pocket vibrates. I dig trough my pocket and take out my phone, looking at the screen. One new message from Alois. I look over at him,with a deadly eye, and he just signals me to look at my phone. I unlock my phone and read the message.

-Alois Trancy

You should go for it. He totz seems like hes into u. come on u prude you need a boyfriend to get the stick out of that small ass of urs.

 

-Ciel Phantomive (you)

Alois, stop messaging me. It's rude to text while at the table. Learn some god damn manners. And, don't worry about Sebastian and I, I despise him with my whole being. Now, stop messaging and eat.

I shove my phone back into my front pocket and snarl under my breath. That moron. As if I'd fall into such an non existent thing as love. Maybe that explains why he's such a moron. 

''Oh, you have a cellphone as well?'' Sebastian speaks up.

''Yes? Why?'' I reply.

''How about we exchange numbers since dinner is nearly over and I do wish to speak with you more.''

''He would love to!'' Alois exclaims, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and handing my phone to Sebastian. ''His password is 1234!''

''Thank you.'' Sebastian says, unlocking my phone and entering his number into my contacts, then taking his phone and requests Alois for my number,entering it into his phone.

''I didn't say I'd talk to you. You do know I plan on deleting your number once I get home, right?'' I say, snatching my phone out of the man's grip.

''I still have your number.''

I hate this man with every cell inside of my body. The more time I'm forced to spend with him, the more my hatred grows. 

''Look at the time. Ciel and I will have to see you later boys. It's been a glamorous evening, don't forget to call me tomorrow, Claude.''

''Do you want me to walk you out?'' Claude asks, with concern.

''That's alright. I got Ciel with me and he keeps people away. Toodles!'' He says, dragging me with him out of the restaurant. 

Alois and I walk to his car, with him keeping a firm grip on my arm. Alois won't admit it, but he's deathly afraid of the dark when he's outside. Such an odd phobia, but we all have our fair share of things we won't ever admit we're petrified of. 

Alois runs into the car and slams his whole body inside it, slamming the door behind him and starting the car. I can hear him yelling at me to hurry up as I walk to my side of the car and I get in. Buckling my seat belt, Alois drives out of the parking lot and heads on to my apartment complex.

''So.'' Alois says, while keeping his eyes on the road.

''So?'' I respond.

''Don't act dumb. You know I'm going to ask about the thing between you and Sebastian.''

''There's nothing between us. Stop pestering me over the man, I have nothing to do with him nor will I ever.''

''Bullshit, Phantomhive.''

''Excuse me?''

''He seems really into you and on top of that, he has your number. I expect he'll call you in the span of a week and I will make sure I force you to answer that call.''

I grown under my breath and lean my head onto the glass window. He does have a point. The man has my number, but who's fault is that? Alois's. I don't see why he's being ever so persistent on the matter of Sebastian and I. We're merely strangers. Nothing more, nothing less. There is no spark, connection, or ties between the two of us. If it's any of my opinion, we're from two different worlds. 

There may be a chance that Alois is just fond of the idea of us dating a pair of brothers. He probably got the idea from a evening television show and feels the need to experiment further into it. If he wants that, he can go ask Bard or Meyrin or even Grell. All three have a better chance with the damn man than I ever will and I'm perfectly fine with that. 

''I'm sleeping over tonight by the way.'' Alois says.

''And who gave you permission?'' I ask.

''I did. Come on. We haven't had a sleep over since my shower stopped working for two weeks, I miss mornings with you. Please? Pretty please?'' 

''Fine.'' I sigh out.

''Yay! You won't regret it, I brought something that'll cheer you up.''

''That would be?''

Alois looks over at me with a devilish grin and says, ''All the High school Musical dvd's on blue ray.''

At that point I slam my head into my hands and lean forward. What a bothersome person I've grown to be best friends with. 

Alois pulls into the parking lot to my apartment complex and pulls into a parking space. He turns of the car and shoves his keys into his hand bag. I lean back up and pull my hands away from my face and look over at him.

''Ready for a sleep over?'' He chuckles out, holding a case of beer in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update a few days ago but anime. I finished Assassination Classroom, it is so fucking great. Also, in this chapter you got a hint of Alois's past. I'll reveal more in the later chapters so prepare for that. As always, comments, pointing out grammar and spelling errors, and suggestions are always welcomed.


	6. Chapter Six;

I watched as Alois tried to down another can of alcohol, just to have it fall down his face and all over my living room floor. With much aggravation I command, ''Alois, drink in a humane manner or I'll cut you off.'' My very threat triggered fear in him, for he was on a roll and didn't desire to stop anytime soon. He was in one of his three phases of intoxication, as of now, he's in his second. The first stage of intoxicated Alois is him and his more than usual flirtatious behavior, then there's the current stage, plain and utter stupidity, then the last stage is his deep discussions on his personal opinions, the past, the present, the future, his fears, his nightmares, and his regrets. Even with myself usual intoxicated as well, I always listen to him when he enters his third stage. I always have.

Its been this way since back into our high school years. I've been dealing with this since the age of fifteen and I somehow managed to pull myself through it till now and I'll probably find myself pulling myself through this in the far future. Not that we get intoxicated frequently, well I don't,but when we do, we tend to go over the deck and into the ocean.

Alois turns on the music on his Iphone, consisting various pop artists such as Selena Gomez and Lady Gaga. I don't take a personal liking to either but I bear listening to them for the time being. Even if I did have an issue, I don't expect to change his tunes to the sound track of The Phantom of the Opera anytime soon.

I take a sip of my drink and lay my head black, staring at the ceiling of the apartment. How come even at times like this I'm haunted with thoughts of the past? I'd expect nothing less from my damned mind.

After fifteen minutes of various songs, the music stops. Alois crawls over to me, ''What are you thinking about?'' he asks, with pure curiosity. Curiosity may have killed felines but no curiosity can kill this questioning blonde.

''Nothing. I was just thinking what I have to do tomorrow.'' I lie.

''Bullshit.'' He replies, with a hiccup.

''What?''

''I've known you long enough to know when you're lying, you're a terrible liar. Come on, what's wrong?''

With a sigh, I answer, ''I was just thinking of the past. The usual.''

Just by those words, Alois has grasped the situation and remains silent for a few moments. His face shows he's trying to think of a way to reply. He has never been good with words in serious manners, same as I.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asks.

''I'd rather not.'' I answer.

''Okay, then I won't pester you on it. But, there is something I must ask.''

''Ask away.''

Alois face lightened up, as if he was a small child who was gifted that week's allowance. For what ever reason, an unsteady feeling grew in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't the alcohol. I knew that what ever he had to ask had no relation to the previous one, which left only a few options of various questions he could ask. I knew exactly where he was heading. To prove me right, Alois exclaims, ''So, what about you and Sebastian?''

''There is nothing between us, as I said before. We simply encountered one another previous to tonight's dinner. I don't see why you insist on assuming something is between us.'' I say.

''Okay,okay, no need to get so defensive. I'm just interested with Mr.Handsome that seems to have taking a liking to my dear Ciel.''

''Don't make me gag.''

''Seriously, when are you going to show any sign of being interested in people? You should give him a chance. I mean, if it all burns down in the end, I'll be here.''

''I'm not going to waste my time on something so futile as dating, Alois. How dense do you take me for? I'm not going to fall for something as useless and meaningless as love.''

Alois let's out a heavy sigh, ''You've always been like that, so negative on love.'' I don't reply, because he's correct. He's absolutely correct. My view point is accurate, yet somewhat negative to people who view love as a beneficial idea for humans. I've always had a realistic way of thinking.

''Love'' will always end. Whether it be breakups, divorces, or even death. It will end and your idea of love won't save you from it. Why should I delude myself into a concept that has no meaning in the end?

''Look, Ciel, don't take what I said so hard. I know I'm right but that's okay. I understand why you feel that way and I won't force you to date the guy but do expect me to fuck with you about it. That's what best friends are for. I mean, if it wasn't for you, where would I be?''

Ah, there it is. Sweet, sweet, stage three.

''I wouldn't be here without you, as dramatic as that sounds. You were the only one stayed with me back then. You're the only one who seemed to understand me. You're the only one that didn't use me. I don't know. Even though you knew about the dozens and dozens of guys I hooked up with over and over again, you still allowed me to run to your house when it all crashed down and sob to my heart's content. I was really fucked up back then, not that I'm not now, but back then was hell. My life was hell. I can't imagine how I would have done it without you, in my world of hell, I had you as a best friend so it made the hell into heaven when ever I was with you.''

Taking in Alois's words, I try to keep myself from going speechless. No matter how many time stage three comes around, I never get used to his kind, tender, words he speaks. It's like he let's what he wants to say all out while he can, until he returns to his usual self.

''I'm not that good of a friend but thanks.'' I say.

''You say that but deep, deep in that cold heart of yours, you do have a kind side of you.''

''You're drunk.''

''So are you.''

Alois lets out a laugh and slams his back onto my living room floor. He puts his hands under his head and sighs in slight joy. I watch as a slight smile sneaks upon on his face as he tries to discreetly remember the good times to him in his years of living hell. But that's soon stopped by the sound of Alois cackling, holding his stomach.

''What the hell is so humorous?'' I ask.

''Let's prank call Claude.''

''Are you naturally stupid or did it come with puberty?''

Instead of answering, Alois stumbles to his phone, unlocks it, and hastily presses call on Claude's contact. Just by looking at Claude, I assume he's more likely asleep than out, ''Alois. Put down the phone, he's most likely sleeping.'' With that said, he hushes me and puts his phone on speaker.

Well, I tried.

The phone rings for a few moments but then a voice can be heard on the other line of the phone.

''Alois? It's three in the morning, is everything alright over there?'' Claude asks, half concern, half awake.

''Fuck, I forgot about caller I.D!'' Alois says, hanging up immediately.

I slap my hand upon my forehead and shake my head in disapproval. Out of all the people living in breathing on this earth, I'm stuck biggest moron of all. He can't even use the fact he's intoxicated as an excuse, he would've done the same thing any day.

His phone rings, with Claude's contact picture on his screen.

''He's calling back?'' I ask.

''He's probably going to see if everything is okay.'' He says, answering.

As he said, Claude called just for the sake of seeing if Alois was okay. They chatted for a few minutes before Claude must have said goodnight or morning, it is three in the morning after all. Once they hung up, he threw his phone carelessly on my couch and laid back down on the floor.

I open another can and take a few more sips. I reach over to where I set my cigarettes and liter last and light the cigarette on and tossing the pack somewhere. Inhaling the toxins I look over to Alois, who decided on his own to start another one man dance party.

Sitting, I ponder of thoughts that should be neglected. Where would I be if my parents were still here? What would I be doing with my life if they were here, helping me along the way? Who would I be if they were here?

Why must I torture myself with these thoughts? These thoughts that seem never ending, no matter what I do. Maybe it's the price I have to pay. I was the soul survivor of that day so I must be punished in some way or another. My punishment is a lifetime of living. Living, while I shouldn't be. What a beautiful way of living, because what's life without pain and misery? Or regret and mistakes, rejection and humiliation, being left and forgotten? A life with only a happy beginning and end is something that I can't be content with. It almost feels wrong just thinking about it. It is wrong, in so many possible ways.

''Alois, for god's sake, if you wake up the neighbors, I will bury you in your grave.'' I warn him with a snarl.

''Come on! Dance with me.'' He says, running over to me and grabbing a hold of my arms.

He starts to swirl me around and lead the dance, if you could even call it that. He moves so swiftly and gracefully, while I move almost like I'm a malfunctioning robot. Maybe I shouldn't of skipped those dance lessons when I was a child.

I don't even mind the fact that he's making my living room a pool of alcohol. For some unnatural reason, I continue to dance with the energetic blonde and start to silently sing along with the lyrics that I don't even know.

Alois falls to the floor and looks up at me, with his eyelids have shut and a huge grin on his face.

''I'm tired.'' He says, wit a yawn.

''You probably are. It is four in the morning. Let's go to sleep.''

''Are you sleeping on the bed or the couch?'' He asks.

''Bed. If I let you sleep in the bed, you'd end up getting sick and I don't have money to buy new bed sheets. I'll get you a blanket in a pillow, go drag yourself on the couch for me.''

He follows my orders and I walk to my bedroom and reach on the bed. That is where I keep spare pillow and throw on blankets for when he comes over. I grab two white pillows and a baby blue throw on blanket and walk back into the living room.

As I thought, he's already passed out, curled up into a ball. I walk over and lift his head slightly and place the pillows down, laying his head back down. I unfold the blanket and gently lay it on his sleeping figure. Going to each room, I pick up cans that were thrown from both of us, wrappers from food we ate, dishes we used for warm drinks, and I washed the remaining dishes and put them in their respectable areas.

Turning off all the lights, I take one last glimpse of Alois, and walk back into my room. I slip off my jeans and pull on a pair of grey pajama pants. I strip off my shirt and cardigan and throw on a plain black shirt and throw my clothes into a laundry basket. Dragging myself into my bed, I crawl in and unwrap my eye patch, dropping it on my bed stand.

Maybe tonight won't be a night of terrors and nightmares. But who am I kidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I asked what you guys wanted to happen in this chapter, xselena said to prank call Sebastian, but I decided for them to try to prank call Claude so idea credits to them.
> 
> I had bad writer's block last week so that explains why there wasn't an update.


	7. Chapter Seven;

When I was a teenager working a part time job was much more simple. I think this because I didn't have to pay my own rent, health insurance, college tuition, medical bills,living expenses, and countless other things needed to survive. I was shown just how difficult it is just to live when I forced myself to go apartment searching and saw that apartments aren't as easy to buy as they are in monopoly. But I wasn't going to live with Aunt Red forever. 

To top everything else off, my job is Mcdonald's. Yes, I'm aware I should be grateful to even have a job, but dealing with the mass majority of the people that come during my shifts are a pain in my ass. Even if it isn't the customers, there's my co workers. I never once knew that co workers could be so unbelievably eccentric until I got the job here. 

As I was carelessly thinking, a hand from behind holds a firm grip on my right shoulder, sending sudden chills down my whole body. The figure's head moves slowly to one of my ears and breaths heavily, without a word for a few moments, before who ever it is speaks in a hushed tone. 

''I heard you got someone's number recently and they haven't contacted you yet.'' The voice says, revealing the voice's owner as Bard's.

''How does that information benefit you in any possible way, Bard, and why do you feel the need to discuss it with me. Especially in the work place.'' I reply. 

Bard takes his other hand and places it on my other shoulder, leading me into the men's restroom and shoving him and I into one of the two stalls in it, locking it and breathing out. 

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' I ask, with anger.

''Shh, I got some advice for you. You may not be able to tell at first glance, but I'm popular with the ladies so I'm sure I can be of some help. Now, in your case, you're stubborn and hopeless. But I heard this man is decent so I can work around with your awful personality.''

''Did you just take me here to talk about my awful personality? Forget it, I'm going back to the register. You go back to your job or I'll tell the manager.''

''Your shift is over. I had to catch you before you'd run out of here.''

''Bastard.''

I unlock the stall door and shove Bard out of the men's restroom, with me behind. Him and I walk towards the employee's only area, where there's red lockers with our names written on them with black marker. In front of the lockers are steel benches, where you can sit and get your stuff out of your locker.

Granted Bard was already ready to go, he waited for me,impatiently, as I gathered my belongings. I grab my back pack and throw it on me and shove my phone in my back pocket. 

''Hey, boy, can I borrow a cigarette?'' Bard asks,unpleasantly, as we walk out.

''Just this once'' I say, taking one of the three cigarettes that I shoved in my front pocket this morning.

''Thanks, I owe you. I can't walk you home. I have to go and meet up with some pretty lady I met at the local bar, stay safe, kiddo.''

''Bye, Bard.''

I walk away from the god forsaken fast food restaurant and head to the book store, looking down at my phone. No new messages. Again. Not that I have a care for that, it's just bothersome that he forced me to give him my number and he's not even going to do anything with it, but keep it in his phone. 

I shove my phone back into my pocket and continue to walk to the book store. The last time I visited the cozy book store was when I had my unfortunate first encounter with the cursed man, Sebastian. If only that day never happened, I wouldn't have had to go through what I did and I could go to the store without the fear of meeting the man once more, which is something I'd be more than glad to avoid at any cost. 

Another vexatious person is the last thing I need, Alois and Aunt Red is there to fill that gap in my life. I don't need another person to add onto that and especially not Sebastian. 

I suppose my negative thoughts about Sebastian made the trip to the book store increasingly faster, because there I stood, in front of the store and already opening the door. The wooden floor makes a creaking sound under my feet and the sound of other's feet doing the same echos through the impacted store. The smell of books, cheap cologne, and air freshener invade my sense of smell. There seems to be more people than usual here today. That's unusual. 

Even if there is more people here, I know not one will go out of their way and try to speak to me, so it's not much of a problem. I'm just more fond of the personal space and the almost complete silence so I can read the first few pages, but that won't be possible today no matter how I look at it. 

Swiftly, I make my way to a close book shelf and start to search for a few more books to add to my ever growing collection. Maybe I should try to search for more mystery novels, since I've been reading horror lately and a change can be good. 

I go over to the mystery section of the used book store and let my eye skim past the titles of the books, a few catching my eye. I must limit myself to only five, for if I get more, there goes this week's paycheck. I won't make the same mistake the seventh time. 

After fifteen minutes of skimming, I decide on five different novels, all by different authors. My first decision is, The Secret of the Old Clock, by Carolyn Keene, The Snowman, by Jo Nesbo, The Murder is Announced, by Agatha Christie, Angles and Demon, by Dan Brown, and In the Woods, by Tana French. I've never heard of these books, but they seem interesting, so I'll be taking the gamble of if I'll truly like them or I'll be disappointed. But, I don't get disappointed at books often. 

If it wasn't the fact that I looked up right before I continued to walk to the other side of the bookshelf, I would be finding myself faced with Sebastian and what appears to be a friend of his, as they are just a bookshelf between him and I. I scurry back behind the bookshelf and think for a moment. 

The man with Sebastian has olive skin, grey eyes, and white, short hair. He wasn't as tall as Sebastian, but he is close to being so. He also has a more lively face, almost pure and holds no secret motives. Quite the difference between the two. But, they are dressed familiarly. Both have black dress shoes, black pants, Sebastian has a black button up shirt, while his friend has a white button up shirt. 

I hear their footsteps nearing, so I run to the end of the bookshelf and hide behind it. 

''Come on, I'm just asking why you had to scare Lizzy enough till tears.'' The unknown one said with a laugh.

''Agni, as a teacher, I can't allow my students to text in class. It's her own fault she cried when I made her believe I threw her phone out the window, not mine. But, the look on her face was priceless.'' Sebastian said, with a chuckle. 

''I heard the students were all shoving their phones in their pockets after that.''

''I'd hope so or I'll actually will throw a phone or two out there.''

''You're a hard one, Sebastian.''

The two shared a laugh as they start to look at the books, both of them seems to unaware of my presence. This may be my chance to make it out of here without a trace. But how? 

I start to walk behind the two, but shortly I'm stopped by a voice.

''Sebastian! Isn't that the book you were looking for?'' His friend says, pointing at one of my books.

Sebastian turns around and when he gets a glimpse of who's holding the book he desires, a smirk gross across that unbearable face of his. His eyes glow with glee and anticipation as he scans by figure. 

''Ah, I see you're here again. How are you, Ciel.''

''You two know each other?'' His friend asks him.

''In a way, yes. You could say he's a friend of mine.'' 

''In no way would I label you a friend, now if you'll pardon me, I need to get home.'' I excuse myself, hoping no one will stop me.

But how am I wrong.

''Wait. What's the rush? You're not cheating on me, are you?'' Sebastian asks, with a hint of his overwhelming sadistic behavior lingering with each word. 

''Stop saying such untrue things. We're not even partners for me to be cheating on you. Don't give your friend the wrong idea of us. We just know each other from vague encounters and your brother is dating a friend of mine. Now, if you'll pardon me, I'm leaving.'' I say, turning around and slamming the books on a nearby table. 

There's a chance if I take my time and purchase the books, that man will try to reach out to me again and I'm not taking my chances. I'll just reread another book until I can come back when I know he isn't here. 

I rush out of the bookstore and head to the direction of my apartment complex. 

I don't see why that man has taking and interest in fucking with me, I can't get my head around what he gains from the concept. There is no reason for him to have taking an interest in doing so, I don't appear anymore interesting than the next person and my appearance is true to myself.

I just need to breath and forget. Soon he'll get bored with me and move to another victim. As for now, I'll just avoid him at all costs and before I know it, he'll cease to exists in my life. It'll be like this never even happened. 

I'll start my deleting his number once I get home. 

As I reach my apartment complex, I hurry up into my apartment, slamming the door behind me and throwing my belongings on the floor, without a care. I walk over to my couch and slump onto it, breathing out in relief. My head lens back and I stare at the ceiling. Then, I take out my phone and bring it up above my face, staring at the lighten up screen saver. I unlock the pass code and go to my contacts, scrolling not too long to the contact that reads, ''Your future bae.'' Damn Alois, putting such an immature contact name into my phone behind my back. I stare at the contact name for a moment or two, but I don't take a second guess on deleting the contact and delete it. When it asks if I'm sure, I click immediately. I'm more than damn sure of deleting this contact name, trust me. I don't need to second guess on that one at all. Finally. 

I throw my phone across the living room and grab a nearby throw on blanket, spreading it over my body. I lean back and throw my legs on the couch, allowing myself to lay back on the couch. I bring my arms behind my head and lay my head on my hands. I stare at the ceiling once more for a moment, before stripping myself of my eye patch and laying my head back down, closing my eyes slowly. 

I put my own mind at ease, but not forgetting my troubles. I relax, but don't allow myself to forget the pain of the past. With that, I fall asleep, in almost a utter peaceful slumber, besides the approaching nightmares that'll haunt me of things I will never forget.

Because of that, I don't hear the sound of my phone buzzing, signaling I have a new message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions, grammar corrections, spelling corrections are always welcomed.


	8. Chapter Eight;

The agonizing pain in my head is what causes me to awake from my silent slumber. I know I didn't go to bed intoxicated, so there's only one other possible reason I have this head ache. Since I was at work all day and didn't drink any liquids when I got back, it must mean I'm dehydrated. How careless of me to do such an idiotic thing as forgetting to drink anything all day and pass out on my couch. 

Speaking of passing out on my couch, what time is it? I know I got back late evening and it's darker than my mind out. I'll assume it's eight for now, even though deep down I'm aware it's probably three in the morning and I should be sleeping rather than contemplating if I should get a drink or not. 

After a moments of unneeded thinking, I drag my body off the couch and walk to the kitchen. I reach up and open the cabinet that hold all my dollar store bought cups of various colors that don't match. Once I get a cup, I walk over to the sink and run the water, filling the glass to maximum needs. I don't waste a second to disregard any manners of mine and consume the water as if my life depended on it. In a way it did.

I leave the cup by the kitchen sink, because I refuse to use countless numbers of cups everyday as I could just keep track of one glass cup and one coffee cup to use all day, but plats and other necessitates are a different story. My laziness does have a limit, unlike Alois. 

My clothes scatter across my apartment floor. That must be when I first came home and decided to be trouble for my future self and left it on the floor as I took a much needed nap. I put my jacket on a coat rack, along with my back pack, and throw my hat on the kitchen counter, and set my shoes neatly by my only other two pairs that aren't for work needs. 

With the mess cleaned up, I walk over to the couch to grab my phone. I might as well face the facts and see what time it is, instead of tricking myself into thinking I'm keeping a proper sleeping habit like I once thought I did. 

To my surprise, it's five thirty in the morning, and an even bigger surprise, I have a text. What doesn't surprise me is the fact that the one text is from Alois.

-Alois Trancy

Ciel!!!! Call me! ASASP! ITS SUPER IMPORTANT!!!! 

What was I thinking? I actually thought for a second that I had a text that would actually matter. I would ignore this, but I know if I don't call back, he'll end up at my front door sooner than later. With a few taps of my finger on the screen, I call Alois, despite the current time. The phone rings for a few seconds, before it's answered by an all too tired blonde. 

''Ciel, why are you calling me before dawn?'' He asks, with a yawn.

''You told me to call you, fool. What do you want?'' 

''Oh, that! Ciel, am I your best friend in the whole wide world?'' 

''What do you need?'' 

''Today, you busy?'' 

''I have classes in a few hours, but I have nothing going on after that. Why?'' 

''Want to go bowling with Claude, Sebastian, and I, tonight at six? Great, sounds good! We'll be there to pick you up!'' He hangs up before I could retort. 

Does Alois honestly believe he's a teenager again, bowling? As if I would go with him, Claude, and that demon, bowling. He has a better chance seeing God himself than seeing me in bowling shoes. 

Even with the countless calls I sent his way and the texts I sent, when the time for me to go to school came around, I didn't receive anything back from his end. What a typical move of him. 

I look up before I open the glass doors that let me exit the apartment complex when I see Grell with the most mischievous smile on his face, revealing his shark like teeth. Too much of an unsightly image to see first thing in the morning. 

''Phantomhive, get in! I got a story to tell you.'' Grell yells.

''I'm shaking with excitement.'' I say, closing the car door behind me. 

Grell laughs at my obvious sarcasm and drives away from the complex, driving towards the direction of the school.

''You won't believe this. My friend, Hannah, and I went to this concert last night,okay? Not only did Hannah get wasted, she also got me wasted. We both ended up wasted and before we knew it, we were backstage of this concert of a band I never heard of before. Long story short, I got a blow job, Hannah uploaded it on YouTube when she was drunk and I got a call this morning asking if I'd be in their exotic porno.'' 

''There is a lot I could say about that, but I'm just going to act like I didn't her anything of that.''

Moments like these make me wish I had a car to drive myself. If that was the case, I wouldn't have to hear about Grell's nights, some stories just leave too many traumatic memories. I'll start saving up for a car once I get my next pay check. 

An overwhelming of relief comes over me once I realize we made it to the school and I no longer have to suffer through another story of Grell's. Even with the stories I was forced to hear, I thank Grell for the ride and walk to my class.

I walk into the class and take a look around to see who is already here. Snake, Paula, Charles, and a few others are present, not much of a surprise due to the fact class starts in just a few moments. I may be cutting it too close today but I am not to blame here, Grell has full responsibility for not only his lateness, but mine. I must give him a break though, it did sound like he has quite the wild night last night and was most likely bombarded with phone calls.

The bells signalling class to start rings just a moment after I take my seat and settle in. I listen intensely for the professor to call our names one by one as I take out my notebook and mechanical pencil. Even though we are all adults here, even some of the age of forty, we still have to do some concepts we did when we were all in grade school, such as name call, to see who is absent and who isn't. But sometimes it becomes a difficult task to keep track if you're name was called or not because the professor has an odd habit of giggling between his sentences and finds almost anything humorous, especially when you say your name when he didn't call it. For all I know, he may just be a sadist that finds the embarrassment of others entertaining, not that I have much room to talk in that part.

''Okay, class. Today we're be talking about the time our friend Julius Ceasar was kidnapped by pirates, hehe.'' 

Shame. I already am aware of this story, a matter of fact, I've read this somewhere a few times. The first time I heard this story was a long time ago, I was still a child and my parents weren't among the dead. 

When Julius was of the age twenty five, he was sailing in the vast sea of Aegean. At some point, he was kidnapped by Sicilian pirates, who asked for a ransom of twenty silver, but he was more than full of himself and insisted they ask for fifty silver, because twenty wasn't enough for him. An act of idiocy if you ask me. During the thirty eight days he was left with the pirates so his associates could gather the silver, he was comfortable. If anything, he was daring enough as to order them not to speak when ever he took a nap. The pirates adapted to the feeling of him being their leader rather than a hostage, even though he promised them he would make sure he would be the one to kill them once the ransom was paid. Disregarding his threats, the pirates stayed right where they captured him. When he found them, he stole back his fifty silver and crucified each and every last pirate.

My father was fond of Julius so I was able to hear entertaining tales of the once living man. Father would go on and on about various other man, but Julius was the one man that he would bring up before bed, when he would tell me stories before he left me for the night to sleep the night away. Till this day I don't know the answer to why he was so keen of Julius though. And, regretfully, I won't ever know. Though I don't know the reason, I still find myself trying to know more about Julius, because then maybe I may find a trace on why my father always spoke of him before I slept. 

''Why do I have to sit here and listen to this?'' I hear Charles ask himself.

I don't take a liking to Charles nor do I take a disliking to him, the feeling is more neutral. His full name is Charles Grey, which is ironic, because it matches his half lidded eyes and his choppy, uneven hair. The color of grey. His skin is pale, but nothing close to mine. His attire is usual dark and dull colors, unlike Grell's and Alois's. That aside, I only hear from him very rarely and when he does speak, it's either complaints or how he wishes it was lunch hour, so he can leave and grab fast food on the way to work. 

''With that, class is ended. Hehe.'' The professor speaks, closing the book that's been held with his sleeve covered hand. 

I pack up my belongings and push in my chair. Since it's Friday, I don't have work after this. I suppose I could take a bath. I haven't taken a bath in months. With my busy schedule, it's been five minute showers. I even purchased bath scents a few months ago I have yet to use. I can't waste them so today is the perfect day for a relaxing bath and to catch up on a few chapters on a book I started reading last week. 

I walk out of the classroom with nothing but the thought of a relaxing bath on my mind, explaining why I run into Grell, having him to catch me from sudden death.

''What are you dazed about? You usually aren't like this, you're more collected.'' He asks, as him and I walk to his car. 

''Nothing, I was just thinking of stuff I got to do when I get home.'' I halfway lie. 

Grell starts the car and carefully exits the school's parking lot, entering the busy road. I'm not worried though. Grell is a surprisingly great driver so there's no need to worry, besides the slight road rage he gets.

''I don't know if I told you this or not, but Hannah, Charles, and some others and I are going bar hopping later tonight. Charles said he'd cover all costs and Hannah volunteered to be the DD for night. She was going on how she never wants to get wasted again, even I don't believe that. It'll be fun and we all can go crash back at my place afterwards. I'll even make pancakes in the morning. Want to come join us for once?'' Grell asks, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the sound of the pop music faintly playing. 

''I deny your offer, Grell. I don't want to end up getting calls about being part of a porno.''

''What, you got plans or something?'' He asks, as he drives up the complex.

''No, not at all.'' I answer back.


	9. Chapter Nine;

The aroma of lilies and lavender candles fills the dim room. The bathroom tiles freeze the bottom of my feet as I untie my eye patch and setting it down on the bathroom counter. With a hurried pace, the sound of my bare feet can be heard and suddenly halts as I step on the carpet, that lays in front of the white bathtub, that is filled with the purple lavender bubbles, that I purchased at the dollar store the other week. I lift up my right leg and dip my foot into the freshly filled bathtub and see if the water is to my satisfaction. The water is just to my liking. Not too cold, but not too hot. 

I slide my body into the small body of water. The lavender covers from my upper chest, to my feet, leaving my hands and arms free. With those said hands and arms, I stretch with all my might, to reach that book that I left on the titled floor. 

It isn't often I get the chance to bathe in my tub. If anything, it's once and lifetime opportunity as of late, due to the extra hours I've been working and the endless piles of homework that has no end. My limited time leaves me to be with a five minute shower, as the arctic water pounds on my back and my scalp, making my nightly routines a living nightmare. 

My lavender paradise and my book that I can easily engross myself in with is seemingly the most productive way I can spend the end of a hard day. I wouldn't want to be doing anything else with such a beautiful evening, as the whether is filled with warm days and cool nights, with no grey clouds to scatter the blue skies of it's radiant sunlight.

I suppose I don't deserve such a luxury. The sound of the front door being pounded upon invades my ears and ever so gently shakes the water, leaving me at a wonder on who it could possibly be. Either way I have to go see who it is who ruined such an evening with their presence. 

I swiftly jump out of the tub, wrapping a white, cotton, towel around my slim waster, leaving my upper body revealed. I then loosely tie my eye patch, because once the person leaves, I'll be scurrying back into the tub the moment they're gone. 

''Coming!'' I yell, walking out of the bathroom, letting a brisk breeze chill me.

Who ever is at the door sure is persistent. The pounding ceases to end and my patience ceases to exist. Opening the door, I look up, with most likely the grimmest look I can muster for who ever decided to now utterly ruin my evening. 

''Can I help you?'' I snap.

''Oh, Ciel. No need to be in such a sour mood already, the night has just begun. Wait, why are you damp and in a towel, I did tell you we were picking you up at six, right?'' Alois says, with absolute excitement and confusion. 

I have forgotten all about the phone call from this morning and the overall fact Alois made plans to force me to accompany him with his date with Claude, with Sebastian to come along. 

''I must have let it slip my mind. I'd hate to make you guys late, so I'll just stay home for this one, okay? Okay. I'll talk to you later.'' I hurriedly say as in the middle of closing the door. 

''No can do, Phantomhive. We can wait all night if it means you can come along.'' He retorts, shoving his foot in between of the cracked door, stopping it from closing. 

''Aloi-''

''Here, you get ready and I'll go tell them. Make it fast, pretty boy.'' He says, retreating back down to where I assume the car is. 

That damn Alois. Even if I decide against going, he'll drag me out of my very apartment, despite being in just a single towel. There's no escaping this, no matter how hard I try to get out of it.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I walk into my bedroom, to get ready to what I can foresee to be a disgraceful night. My headache can already be felt as I try to find something decent to wear. Looking at my limited selection of shirts, I choose a dark purple v-neck. My pants selections consists of mostly jeans, so with not much of an option, I wank on a pair of blue skinny jeans, that leaves my legs room to breathe. With an even more limited choice, I throw on a light grey jacket and choose between my few pairs of shoes, the grey toms. I sneakily walk over to my bed and snatch the pack of cigarettes and a green lighter that hid underneath my pillow and shove both in each back pocket.

I walk into the bathroom, draining the bath water and brushing a comb through my damp hair, hoping I won't catch a cold venturing into the night. Lastly, I grab my barely charged phone and put it into my jacket pocket, grabbing the keys and putting it into the same pocket. 

I walk outside the apartment, closing the door behind me and locking it, placing the keys back into my jacket pocket. I delay my arrival to where the others are, by leisurely making my way down,my pace closely compared to one of a snail's. Dragging my legs, I exit the building, full of disappointment as I see a black car parked in front of the building, with three silhouettes barely able to be seen by the human eye with the dimmed windows. 

I walk up the car and tap on the back window, where I can make out an Alois. With a gleeful swift of movement, he quickly opens the door and scoots over, patting the seat next to him. 

''We almost left without you!'' He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. 

As I get in and sit down, Claude has a different input in mind.

''That's a lie, Alois. I brought up the proposal to leave and you nearly teared up at the single thought of us leaving without him.'' Claude says, starting the car.

''That's not true.'' Alois states back, clearly pouting. 

The faint sound of the radio can be heard as we drive away from the apartment complex and the overwhelming of expensive cologne can be smelt by both of the men in the front seats. And, even though my apartment is still in sight, I utterly dread allowing Alois to force me to join him.

The what seems to be never ending car ride is met with silence, besides the occasional, ''Can you change the song?'' or Sebastian pestering Claude with, ''Do you know where we're even going or are you just lost?'' despite Claude appearing the most dependable out of the two, Alois told me he often gets lost easily, resulting him in being late to most of their dates. The silence isn't necessarily a bother, if anything, I absolutely adore the silence, but now, it almost feels awkward. If awkward can even express the atmosphere in the car. It's as if we all have something we'd like to voice out, but keep it to ourselves, in fear of something. 

But, even though we all stay silent, once the view of the bowling alley is in sight, Alois instantly gazes out the tinted window. And with nothing more than childish acclaim, Alois blatantly announces what he's thinking, ''Wow! It looks way less ghetto than the one Ciel and I used to go to in high school.'' 

His honest statement earns a few chuckles from both men, who are more than likely making the assumption Alois and I grew up in a dangerous neighborhood. The reality behind Alois's words are when we were teenagers, there was a boy who worked at the food stand and Alois would glare at him every time we went, receiving a concerning look back from the boy, who was oblivious to the discrete crush Alois held for him. 

''Ciel went bowling?'' Sebastian asks Alois, with a smirk crawling upon his face.

''Totally, he was a teenager once. Not a normal teenager, but he was a teenager. Him and I did everything imaginable, probably because I was his only friend, but that's not the point.'' Alois answered.

''Hm, interesting.'' 

''What could possibly be so interesting about a teenage boy bowling?'' I ask, frustrated. 

''Don't worry about him, Ciel. We're here so just ignore his snarky comments for the time being.'' Claude covers for him.

Claude gets out of the car, closing his door behind him, and walks to Alois's side, opening the door and extending a hand for him. I reach my hand to my car door, but am interrupted, as for Sebastian decides to idiotically follow Claude's actions, opening my door for me and extending a slender hand forward, opening up his hand. With a much unappreciated attitude, I comment, ''Do I look like someone who can't get out of a car by myself, fool?'' and get out of the with my own easily done effort. Sebastian gives an almost hurt expression, that is clearly acted, and says back, ''Well, was brought up in a home where you open the door and help your date out of the car, were you taught differently?'' 

''Don't fool around, I would never bring myself to go on a date with anyone, especially you.'' I retaliate, following Claude and Alois's lead into the building. 

As we enter the cheaply, generic, building, I look down. Claude's hand is intertwining with Alois's, making Alois's small hand barely visible. And the two keep their hands together as Claude requests a lane for two, and requests four pairs of shoes, asking Sebastian and I for our shoe size. Depsite him not knowing his own brother's shoe size, he doesn't ask for Alois's, but orders his corrects size. Alois must have given him a real earful on the first date. 

They walk towards the ninth lane, with Sebastian and I tailing behind them, almost resembling a family outing. Family outing. That's something I haven't done in quite some time.

''Ciel! Put your shoes on! '' Alois exclaims, putting his shoes on, with the assistance of Claude. 

I hesitantly place my feet into the alwful smelling bowling shoes and tie the almost ripped apart shoe lases, tucking them into the shoes. The feeling of my feet in the uncomfortable shoes remind me of the reason why I despise bowling allies. 

After I do so, Alois types our names down in the computer resembling device, making me be the first one up, then Claude, him, and Sebastian being the last one up. But, what we all didn't expect was Alois perfuming yet another childish act of giving us all nicknames. Yes, on the screen that hovers above, everyone can read, Baetomhive, Blonde God, Hot A$$, and lastly, Desperate. 

''Alois, was that really necessary?'' I ask, clearly aggravated. 

''What's the fun if we use our real names? Come on, you're up first.'' Alois calls back.

Too agitated to respond to him, I walk up the bowling ball machine and grab the lightest ball possibly, that being three pounds. I shove my three fingers into the questionable holes that are engraved into the ball and walk forward to in front of the waxed lane. I lift my arms so the ball is directly in front of my face. I breath in and breath out, closing my eyes. I open my eyes and look straight ahead, target in sight. I follow the procedure of a bowling stand and take my right arms and extend it behind my body, then bringing it back in front and promptly let the ball go, it sliding rapidly down the lane. The ball stays in the middle of the lane, looking as if a direct hit of the middle pin, letting it get all the pins out. The ball stays in it's state, until it starts to go left, too much to the left. So much to the left, all confidence of getting a strike is now out of sight.

I got a gutter ball.


	10. Chapter Ten;

Through my life, I've come to notice that my life is often staged in the act of deja vu. The beginning always appears to be promising of positive results, results I would never doubt, for there is no need to do so. But, sooner or later, often sooner, those positive results are bombarded with the abrupt negative change and lead down to a spiral of failure, such as the results in front of me. Just like those promising results, I once thought the bowling ball I aimed with confidence would reach the pins, but just like the abrupt negative change, rather than meeting the pins, the ball has met the gutter, along with my hopes to win this game. 

My anger rises as I hear Alois attempt to whisper to Claude, pointing out my defeat, having myself loose to just measly ten pins, between two gutters. When I hear the continuation of Alois's whispers, I take liberty to interrupt him, exclaiming, ''Can it, Trancy!'' just before he can continue his useless chatter. My exclamation startles him for only a moment, but, as expected, he laughs it off, getting up from the seats and walking towards me. 

''Now, now, now, Ciel. No need to be discouraged. You were never good at bowling, so we don't expect too much.'' He says, patting my back. 

''Speaking of not expecting much, how has been your diet been going?'' I ask, with the intent to antagonize his feeble mind.

''Hysterical. Now that I think about not expecting much, how's your sex life?'' 

"Burn in Hell.'' 

"Don't act like you don't know that we're both going to Hell."

''Speaking of Hell, I need a smoke. If it gets to be my turn, just go for me."

I disregard Alois's attempts to stop me as I walk towards the benches, where I earlier sat aside my green lighter, cigarettes, and shoes. Slipping off the bowling shoes, I replace them with my own shoes, releasing my feet from the tormenting. I shove the lighter and cigarettes into my jacket's pocket, leaving my phone and house keys behind. There is no need for my phone, the only person who bothers to contact me on a daily basis is right beside me and there is no way Alois would allow someone to take my keys, because if someone had the courage to, I'd have to confiscate the spare I gave him. 

Alois's pleads decrease in volume as I stroll through the bowling alley, in the direction of the exit. Though I'm no longer troubled by the sound of his voice, my ears are troubled by something I didn't anticipate to still haunt me from time to time. 

The sound of adolescents, cheerfully declaring their scores, regardless of high or low, to their siblings, to their parents, to their family. Their declarations are met with the praise for their efforts, with the left overs of love hidden in between each word, love that only family could provide, only love that a father could provide, only love that a mother could provide, the love of the cherished child,from a giving mother and father. 

My eyes couldn't tear away from the scene, as if it was a dire crime scene and I was the detective called to investigate, inspecting each and every aspect, from the smiles from the children, all the way to the pat of the head from the father, to his son, where his son would then timidly take hold of his father's brawny arm, hugging it dearly. I would take out my notepad, clicking my ball point pen, and write down what I'm witnessing. What I'm witnessing is something I will never be able to obtain. 

The realization almost hit me as hard as my head collided with the glass door, bestowed to me by my carelessness. I grunt to myself in suffering as the pounding in my head only increases as I walk to the back of the bowling alley, hoping I'm there's no others occupying the area as well. 

To my gratification, the area is isolated, only filled with the flickering light that is presented by a street light a few yards away. The light provides more than enough to where I can find a clearing on the paved ground, setting my back against the brick wall. Possibly too hastily, I seize the cigarettes and lighter form my pocket, lighting the cigarette almost immediately. 

Looking back, I now remember why I always dreaded the thought of bowling with Alois. No matter if we stayed five minutes or five hours, I'd end up going through more stress than I would taking an untrained canine, though Alois does share the same characteristics as one. With his energy and enthusiasm, he could easily be a German Shepherd or maybe more of a terrier. But, unlike the dogs, Alois can't be trained so simply. 

''If you keep smoking, your lungs will be just as black as the bag under your eye.'' 

''Maybe that's my intention.'' 

''Such cold words.'' 

The raven head man escapes from the shadows, with only the outline of his face being able to be distinguished under the flickering light. His approaching footsteps echo through the air, only halting once he sits down, a few inches away from me, and leans against the brick building, much like myself. 

A few moments pass with no interaction from the man, leaving both him and I in the silence of the night, excluding the sound of traffic and the slightest noises from the near by houses, along with the occasional sound from me, exhaling the smoke that stay trapped inside for only a few seconds, before intoxicating the air around us. 

I do admit I don't mind the man as long as the atmosphere remains silent, just how I like it, but I know it can't stay like that for too long. I know him too well for that.

In the silent of the night, he nears his hand towards my face, directly in the direction of my lips. With what ever force I have, I bring my other hand and immediately slap it against his, with the evidence remaining on his hand, in the red shape of a hand.

''If I wanted a slap from you, I'd want you dressed in a feline outfit.'' He says, clearly amused. 

''What were you trying to do?'' I ask, hollering over the sound of the traffic. 

''I was just going to ask for a smoke, I knew you'd say no, so I decided to just take it. But, to my surprise, taking a cigarette from you isn't as easy as taking candy from a small child.'' 

''If you want a hit, ask for it, you fucking moron. I'd rather have you ask than you getting close to me.'' I explain, handing the cigarette to him. 

He examines the object for a few seconds, turning it around his fingers, avoiding the end that obtains the most heat. He eyes the tobacco stick for another few torturous seconds, then bringing it to the tips of his lips. He hesitantly opens his mouth, carefully placing it into his mouth, closing his opened mouth. He scrunches his eyes and inhales the toxins, looking in utter discomfort. Before he can exhale, his mouth opens, the stick falls to the paved ground, and he leans forward. The sound of his coughing explains it all. 

''Sebastian, have you never smoked before?'' I ask, with my turn to have the amusement. 

''That may or may not have been the first time, yes.'' He replies, in between coughs.

''Then why would you force yourself to try it?'' 

''Indirect kiss.''

He leans up, pointing to his smirking lips, with more pride than any man could ever hold. 

''Are you an elementary kid?'' I yell. 

Instead of answering my question, Sebastian picks up the once fallen cigarette and hands it to me, with the obvious expectation of me continuing this game of indirect kisses. This game shall be one sided. With the sleeve of my jacket, I wipe of the area of the stick where the mouth is placed, ridding the contamination from the idiotic man beside me, on the verge of coughing up a lung. 

Sebastian continues his coughing fit for around five minutes, before finally being able to breathe in a proper manner. Even though he's done coughing, it seems that the taste turned his taste buds to a bitter taste, as he moves his tongue around his closed mouth, in disgust. 

This is what he deserves for acting in such a juvenile manner. The way he acts is almost shameful, forcing himself to smoke for an indirect kiss, only a stunt a child would make. It's almost a punishment for him to be older than I, which is difficult to believe. 

I finish my cigarette, tossing it to the ground and stomping on it with my foot, making the correct choice of being sure the flame is out. I start to walk off after the flame is gone, but as I do so, I can hear the familiar sound of echoing footsteps behind me, running. 

Sebastian and I walk side by side into to facility, to where Sebastian is foreseeing Alois and Claude to still be by our lane, bowling, but I know all too well. 

Being best friends is not only knowing the good of that particular person, it is also knowing the bad of that person, and for good or for bad, I know Alois. I know Alois has disregarded all guilt that he allows to swallow him whole from day to night, acting on instinct. I know Alois feels obligated to repeat the same life that he built himself, one that he has no idea how to destroy. I know that he with Claude, somewhere, whether that be in a car or in a closet, without a hint of hesitance as he unbuttons his shirt nor none as he does Claude's. But, I know later on this night, he will be alone, living the life of guilt he's built, living in it to it's fullest. I know that in the latest of this night he will believe he needs to end his relationship with Claude, to find someone new, starting over from scrap. 

''There you two are! Took you long enough.'' Alois screams, running towards me.

''You're still here?'' I ask, in disbelief. 

''Obviously! Unlike you two, we've been playing. Hurry up before the game's over, I want to face the almighty Phantomhive in his tip top shape!'' He declares, with his hand wraps around my wrist, nearly ripping my arm out. 

The three of us reaches the lane and in a matter of a moment, Alois has my shoes flying in the air, shoving my bowling shoes back on my feet, with both of us on the ground. When he finally finishes,he practically throws me into the air as he assists me up. 

The four of us continue this game, for the rest of the night, with Claude in first, Sebasitan in second, Alois in third, and myself in last. Damn gutter balls.

-

The car pulls into the parking lot to the apartment complex. When the car parks in an unplanned parking spot, Claude stops the car. He gets out of the car, myself doing the same, and he opens the door for Alois once more, helping him out. He shuts the door behind him, almost closing the door on his fingers, since most of his attention was centered around the bubbling blonde. 

The two speak for what feels like the rest of the night, until the sound of the car's honking interrupts both of them, making Alois jump.

''I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get home before I die by any chance.''Sebastian says, opening his car window. 

His words struct a cord of anger from the usually collected man, as Claude tenderly plants a kiss on Alois's lips, stomping back into the car, slamming the door behind him. The moment the door was shut, the sound of jumbled yelling fills our eyes, even when the car starts to drive away. 

In the middle of the car driving away, before it can get too far from Alois and I, it ceases to move. Sebastian's open window can be seen.

''Don't think I forgot to text you. You know the saying, great things come with time.'' Sebastian says.

''Get your head back into this car before I drop you off at the highway!'' Claude yells, almost too loud.

Sebastian's head can no longer be seen, not even through the now closed window and the car drives away from the parking lot, the sound of the car driving off. 

Indirect kiss? Not even close.


	11. Chapter Eleven;

My blonde companion is currently raiding my nearly vacant fridge in search for alcohol so he can make a fool of himself, copying every time he becomes intoxicated, and is able to forget it the next morning, always oblivious to the hardships I go through to watch over him in his time of thoughtless actions. Every night he stays, I'm stuck chasing him down the street, pulling his clothes back on him, and restricting him from knocking on my neighbors doors, just to run away afterwards, even though he slips over his own feet, forcing me to apologize to them when he gets caught. His shenanigans meet no end when he has a free mind.

"Ciel, why do you only have the shitty brand alcohol?'' He asks, in disgust. 

"So you wouldn't drink it." I mumble under my breath.

The almost non consumable alcohol Alois is referring to was gifted to me by Finnian, the complex's gardner, who doesn't appear to be, but is indeed older than me by a few years. He didn't give me a straight forward reply when I inquired why he'd give an underage resident alcohol, but I took it as he was given the case and realized how revolting off brand beer must taste, passing it on to me. I must admit I did have an ulterior motive accepting the beer, not for drinking it myself, but in hopes Alois would be too disgusted to drink it himself, but I now see that was all in vein.

He discards all concern for the taste of the beverage and hauls the case of beer out of my bare fridge, slamming it upon my counter. Snatching two cans out of the case, he throws one to my direction, which is on the couch, and walks towards me with his in his other hand. 

As he sets himself next to me, he quickly opens his can and takes a few too many gulps at once. It's not a sight I'm foreign seeing, but I always seem amazed on how he is capable to gulp so may cans down in one sitting, without a second thought. As for me, it may take me a whole week to drink what Alois can drink in one night. 

"Ciel, who do I sound like? I drink to forget, but I always remember." Alois imitates a rough voice.

"Your father when he asked us to keep him company while he would drink himself stupid?" I ask.

Alois's uproar of laughter takes over my ear drums as he bends over to catch his breath from his outburst. Alois always thought his imitations were hilarious, but what always got him was when I able to decipher who he was imitating. 

"Okay, okay, try to guess this one. You may hate me now, but you won't hate me when I jam it in you."

"Alois, that is not funny!"

"So you do know who I'm talking about!" He laughs out. 

A deaf man would be able to tell who's he imitating. I can't follow why he would say something as that, not that I want to. I'm sure Alois is aware on how much I detest the man, though that may be why he feels the need to taunt me on the issue for his own amusement. 

The sound of a generic ringtone goes off, catching both our attention and drawling it to my cellphone that is placed on the kitchen counter. What an odd occurrence, it's not everyday I receive a text that isn't from Alois. It must be Aunt Red; her and Alois are the only ones who would text me and Alois is sitting right beside me.

I shift off the couch and waltz to the counter, picking up the phone. Turning on the front screen, I notice the text isn't from Aunt Red, but a text from an unknown number. 

-Unknown Number

Thank you for the smoke.

On reflex, I throw the phone across the kitchen, having it meet the wall, falling down to the floor. And here I thought the man has forgotten to contact me,only if such a marvelous thing was true. I take the heat that has risen to my cheeks as fumes of anger and charge towards the case of beer, grabbing a hand full and falling back onto the couch, sitting in a disorderly way. 

Opening my new can, I gulp it down, just as Alois had down just few minutes prior. Soon, a new game was established between the two of us. The game is which one can finish his can before the other. And in just twenty minutes, we are left with a room that has empty cans covering the floor boards, leaving little space to move about. 

Now left in what I can assume is drunken boredom, we must think of a new game to play. I must redeem myself from my previous lost of not finishing any can before Alois. 

"How about we see who can go to Taco Bell. Loser has to buy the winner food." Alois speaks.

"It is past midnight and the nearest Taco Bell is three miles away." I reply.

"Your point?"

"Right."

At that moment, Alois and I bolt from our spots and dash for the door, falling over each other and grabbing everything we need. I throw on my jacket, which is inside out, slide on my shoes, and grab my phone off the floor and wallet from the counter, dashing out the door, right behind Alois. 

Him and I run to the stairs, filling the air with our heavy footsteps and my uneven breathing. We sound like a heard of elephants as we run down the stairs. As we near the entrance of the complex, I fasten my running and run ahead of Alois, looking behind me and sticking out my tongue as I run out of the complex. 

Running out of the parking lot, I turn right and head towards the way of the fast food chain restaurant.

During our running, Alois and I earn strange looks and remarks by the people who witness our running, with our clothes put on incorrectly and the smell of alcohol leaving it's scent behind. But none dare speak out to us, as they know that's for the best.

After the first mile, Alois runs ahead of me.

"You got to be faster than that, Phantomhive!" He exclaims through the dark air.

His blond hairs flows through the chilly winds. His clothes toss around his body, with his jacket swaying, reminding me of a super hero. His long legs carry his body and let's him to run faster than I, looking like it's taking little effort to stay ahead of me. 

My weak lungs feel as if they're on the break of collapsing, even though we are only a little more than halfway to the facility. The only thing keeping me going any further is the fact I don't want to see Alois's smirk as he orders what he wants, having me pay for it. Not only that, but I lost the first game, if I also loose this game, that'll be three loses, including bowling. 

I start to gain more speed once I toss my shoes off my feet, not even thinking about the cost of having to repurchase them later on. Those worries will be left with the sober me. 

I start to catch up with Alois, having us side by side. When he realizes, he gives me a hush laugh, that's screened with his heavy breathing. This drunken fool can run this fast even though he can barely breathe, but he wouldn't join the track team when his father begged him to for three months.

"You're looking a little slow there." He breathes out.

"You say that now, but your ass will be the one buying me a breakfast taco." I wheeze out.

"A fucking breakfast taco?" He says, with a piercing laugh. 

It may be the outcome of my intoxication, but there is nothing I crave more now than a breakfast soft taco. The strange thing is I don't recall ever even consuming a breakfast taco before, so it's questioning how I can crave one so deeply. 

The thought of the breakfast taco delights my mind and gives me the motivation, not only to keep going, but running in front of Alois once more. He curses at the sight of me running ahead of him. His words are no match for the firing desire to eat a breakfast taco that lives inside me. 

The sight of a sign of neon lights that spell out Taco Bell is what shines the glint in my eye. My efforts were not to waste. I came this far, without my inhaler, without the need for countless breaks, without anyone's help. I got here by myself. Hard work truly pays off. 

In delights, I continue my ending journey, until the unthinkable occurs. 

Just a moment ago, I was able to see the surroundings around me, but now all I can see is the color of Alois's jacket. The light weight on top of my head only further proves my suspicions. Not being able to see, I tumble onto the concrete, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Alois, you bastard!" I scream.

By the time I tear Alois's jacket off my head, he's already near the entrance of the building, with a beaming smile. I get up from off the ground and toss Alois's jacket into the street, watching as several cars run it over. If only they could run over Alois. 

I drag my feet across the pavement as I walk to the building, only to be dragged into the restaurant once I open the door by Alois. He drags me to the front counter, where I miserably listen to everything he slurs as orders. 

Twenty eight dollars later, I'm left with a lighter wallet and a window seat across from Alois. Staring out the window, I can see the lights that shine through the dark night, along with the reflection of Alois inhaling his food.

"Ciel, don't pout because you lost. Here, have my burrito." Alois offers.

"I'm not in the mood for a burrito." 

"Fine by me. I'll eat the burrito, even if you beg for me to give it to you." He hiccups in mid sentence. 

"Do I look like someone who would beg for a fucking burrito?" I retort. 

Alois flaunts the burrito around my face, expecting me to try to catch it. But, my eye just follows as he halts his flaunting and opens the packaging, over exaggerating his reaction to the food. He makes sure to groan as loud as possible every time he takes a single bite. A juvenile act like this is nothing unpredictable coming from Alois, but it doesn't stop me from becoming even the slightest bit annoyed by the fact that I should be the one having their food paid for, not vise versa. 

I lean my head forward and rest it on top of the table, my chin holding the weight of my head. I gaze up to Alois, watching as he smiles with each bite of his meal and hums at each sense of satisfaction. He kicks his feet back and fourth, every other time kicking me right in the knees

My eye sight gradually grows hazy, not being able to see the goosebumps on Alois's slim arms, as he has no jacket. My ears seem as if they've been blocked. I can barely hear the humming of Alois. My sense of pain drains, for I can't even feel the pain of Alois slamming is feet with each kick to my knees, surely leaving black and blue marks to remain.

The new found haze shows the abrupt concern from Alois, as he fleets to my side; his face as pale as a ghost. The only thing I can hear is the faint yelling echoing in my ears. And the only sense I can feel is the firm grip of Alois's fingers as he shakes me.

My eyes desperately try to fight off the desire to close, but my eye lids become too heavy and everything turns black in an instant.


	12. Chapter Twelve;

The feeling of a hammer striking repeatedly to the side of my head, the nails drilling into my skull, fills my sense of pain. My throat is parched to an extent to I don't foresee a single glass of water to cure my thirst. It feels as if it can break out and bleed at any moment from how dry it feels. Though my throat is dry, my hands are sweating and are drenching my palms with salty water. The seat won't prevail no matter how many times I wipe them against my shirt, the only thing it proves is it can also drench my shirt as easily as my palms. 

Opening my eyes brings immense pain; the sunlight's rays dig into my eye balls, not even the warmth to comfort me from the pain. Trying once more to open them, my eyes slightly adjust to the tormenting and the haziness of only being able to see moderately fades, but returns as I pick up my eye patch that was neatly set beside me and tie it around my head. 

As my hands brush lightly against the bed sheets, I realize I don't own velvet sheets, as I wouldn't waste money on something I could easily live without. Taking a second thought, I know for a fact I don't slumber the nights away in a king size bed nor do I awake to the scene of red curtains and the shade of black walls.

I leisurely get out of the foreign bed and step towards the windows, stripping them of their red curtains. Gazing through the window, green grass spreads as far as the eye can see and possibly even more. Among the green grass, flowers of various colors bloom side by side one another. I would suspect this to be a deserted land where no one seeks further to explore, but looking over to the side, next to what appears to be a garage is two cars that must be more than what I could possibly make in a lifetime of working at McDonald's. 

Assuming whoever resides here is wealthy would be an understatement. The owner must be of high status or grew up in a dignified pedigree. 

"I see you're finally awake." Someone announces as the creaking of the door opening fights over volume. 

"Where am I exactly?" I inquire, keeping my gaze out the window. 

The stranger's footsteps near as they reply, "Well, as of now, you are at the Michaelis manor, where two gentlemen with the same blood live." The stranger's hand softly lands on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. The stranger's hand draws off my shoulder and digs something out of their pocket, handing it to me, "Here, this might give you a further hint of where you're at."

In my hand is a card, made of plastic, that is used to gain entrance into a specific facility. In black lettering, it states, "Sebastian Michaelis, High School English Department." 

On reflex, my hand throws the card at the man that is no longer a stranger, but is an intolerable acquaintance. In front of me is the man who represents Hell itself. The devil of a man stands before me, as the sun ray's shine down upon his sadistic grin and the glint of his crimson eyes shine in excitement. His dark clothing makes it look like his shadow of sins rise behind him. 

"Why are you here?" I raise my voice in a furious tone. 

"For someone as sharp as yourself, how are you loss at such an obvious case? Come on, detective, put the clues together for me." 

"Don't taunt me! Tell me why you're here!" 

He scratches the back of his head, with a playful face, amused by the situation. After a moment of deadly glares, he speaks, "Well, as I said before, you're at the Michaelis manor. That being mine and Claude's manor, where we both live together."

With even more confusion, I ask, "Why am I here?" 

"It's an interesting story. Since you seem to be unaware of the whole night, I'll let you know, only because it's you," He continues after a second of silence, "As I was about to rest my eyes for the night, my phone began to ring. To my pleasure, it was a call from you so I answered. But, the voice over the line wasn't your's, but instead it was Alois's. He called wailing, yelling on about how you died in Taco Bell, but since I could tell he was intoxicated, I took the assumption you just passed out. Claude overheard the phone call and we both head out and picked you two up, but there was complications. Not only did Alois didn't have a jacket, you didn't have shoes, which we haven't found either. The other complications was Alois insisted through drunken slurs to be with Claude, but he didn't want to leave you home alone, so that is how you ended up here."

All of a sudden, a horrid thought comes to mind. Not that I have any experience myself, but usually in books when a person awakes in an unknown bed, it usually indicates that they have had sexual activities with the person who owns that bed. And since I awoke in Sebastian's bed, does that mean I've had intercourse with him last night? 

"Oh, and if you were wondering, no we did not have sex last night. You may have slept in my bed, but I am a true gentleman. I slept in the guest room last night." He mocks at me. 

The sigh of relief I let out is probably strong enough to sail a ship out into the water. I don't know what I would've done if Sebastian was my first time or even my anytime. I'd rather remain a virgin forever than have Sebastian stick it in me. The thought is almost too revolting. 

On a more vital situation, how come Alois decided on himself to take my phone and call Sebastian, as he should have Claude's phone number memorized by heart by now. If anything, how would he know Sebastian's number? That sneak must have went through my recent messages, expecting Sebastian to text me by now and called the unknown number, aware that it was him. In short, this was Alois's way of attempting to have Sebastian and I to hook up, as he calls it. When him and I get him, he is going to have a thorough lecture.

"But I am shocked. I never imagined to see you in that state, it was an entertaining sight to see. However, Alois was conscious." Sebastian asks, questionably. 

Of course Alois was able to handle his alcohol more than I could. Alois spends countless nights wasting the stars away with the taste of beer and the sense of no comfort, only to wash it was with neglect of memory as he drinks each can that fades like each person who's used him. 

"I don't have time for you anymore. Where is Alois?" I ask. 

"He's right downstairs, just follow me."

Sebastian leads me out of the room and into the hallway, that proves to be just as extravagant. The flooring is carpet of the color of a navy green, that compliments the milk white walls that have golden lining on the top and bottom of the walls. Every few feet is a new table, with new heirlooms that compete with one another that can be more priceless. However there is numerous pictures of well known poets, former presidents, and past historians, there is only a few photos that have Sebastian in them. With only a few pictures of Sebastian, all of them show Sebastian next to what I would guess to be Claude, absent of any other relatives and parents. 

Walking down the grand stair case, my eyes wander and gaze at the interior of the manor. Passing several hallways, the amount of pictures and vases seemingly appears endless and windows all have the finest of drapes covering them. And as we walk towards the door, Sebastian halts.

"If Claude would take Alois anywhere in he manor, I'd think it'd the lounge." He says, opening the door.

The doors opening reveals tan carpeting, that is matched with dark blue paint of the walls, and only two small windows on the end side of the room. On one side of the room there is a couch and a love seat, made of leather, and on the other side of the room is another couch, that is also made of leather, that has a picture of chess board from the point of view of one of the pieces that is framed with a black picture frame. In the middle of the room is a pool table, with the balls all scattered across the table, indicating a game was once in session. 

"Ciel! You're alive!" I hear Alois's voice scream into my ear as he jumps into me, hugging me.

"Unfortunately." I reply back.

"You should be glad you have a reliable friend like me, right? If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be passed out at Taco Bell right now."

"I couldn't be that lucky." I mutter under my breath.

Alois loosens his grip around me and just keeps a loose arm around my torso. He leans his head against my shoulder and let's out a soft laugh. Concerning,I ask, "What are you laughing about?" He replies simply with, "Us."

He let's go of me completely and retreats back to Claude, that is sat on the only love seat in the room.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought you back here without your consent." He addresses to me.

"It just took me by surprise is all." I reply. 

After an awkward moment of silence, Alois speaks up, trying to keep conversation going at flow. 

"How did you sleep last night, Ciel?" He asks me. 

"I slept." I retort.

The silence returns and stays longer than welcomed. The only thing that fills the air is our awkward eye contact and the occasionally movement as I sit on one of the couches, staring into the pool table for entertainment. As expected however, Claude and Alois pick up conversation between the two of them and once again get lost into their own world, ignoring all around them, even though we are only just feet away. Leaving Sebastian and I to our own devices. 

The staring into the pool table became more boring than watching Frozen with Alois, I start to look around, which only prove to be difficult. When I mean difficult, I mean it was unavoidable to not lock eyes with Sebastian from time to time as he was blatantly staring right at me from the door way, not even trying to hide it in anyway. 

This leaves me no choice. This is the only way I can survive through this. 

If I stare at Alois long enough, he will eventually feel someone watching him, creating an opening for us to make direct eye contact. In that moment of eye contact, I will give him the look. The look will raise the flag that I want to return to my apartment as soon as possible. When he realizes that, he can make an excuses to send me my way. He is a comrade. He will not betray me.

Looking towards Alois, I intensify my staring to maximum level. It only takes just a brief minute for him to notice my staring. He stares back at me, both of us making eye contact. Now, to give him the look. I wiggle my eyebrows ever so slightly and move my head over to the side, motioning towards the door, and staring harder than before. He nods in respond. He knows what to do from here. 

Alois stands up from the love seat and gives me a wink, "Guys, I got an idea. How about we all do something today since none of seem to be busy today?"He looks back at me and gives me a look of accomplishment. 

My comrade has failed me, yet again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

We have entered enemy's territory; the mall. The enemy is everywhere, scattered through the battle field. They are stationed in their positions, with the look of determination and the aura of a warrior. I walk my men through the field carefully, consistently checking if we are all in formation and none are lost in the body of people. But there are so few of us and the enemy is greater than we could've anticipated, we have come utterly unprepared. But, the realization didn't dawn on me until I saw one of my men fall into the traps of the enemy's.

"You there! Have you always asked yourself, how could I make my life more enjoyable?" one of them approaches us, without any dismay, directly taking a hit to Alois, "Hm, I guess," he responds.

The man's face gleams in a toothy smile, excitement building inside him to finish off one of our weakest men. He dashes back to his station and grabs his choice of weapon. He presents his weapon, "Well, I can help you with that. For the small price of twenty four dollars, you can print any picture you want onto this sweatshirt. And for a limited time, if you buy one, the second one is fifty percent off." 

Alois immediately lights up from the man's words, "Any picture? You got yourself a deal! Claude, come on, I'll get you one too, what do you want printed on it?" Alois asks Claude as we walk towards the man's stand where sweatshirts with odd printings hang all around the inside and on the counter are more of the same peculiar sweatshirts, but with more diverse printings. 

"You don't need a sweatshirt, and neither do I." Claude attempts to talk some sense into Alois.

"Don't be ridiculous, now come on, if you don't pick something, I'll choose it for you." Alois responds. 

"I refuse." Claude replies stubbornly.

"Okay, then I'm choosing for you," Alois says, taking out his phone and shows the man the pictures, "For mine, I want this picture on a pink small hoodie, and for his, I want this picture on a black large hoodie," he explains. Claude interrupts him in the middle of his rambling, "I refuse to wear it."

Though Claude claimed he wouldn't wear the sweatshirt, when he saw Alois begin to tear up, you bet he was wearing a matching sweatshirt with Squidward and Spongbob dabbing twenty minutes later when they were finished.

"You look good." Sebastian mockingly comments, but Claude doesn't waste a single moment to respond, "I won't hesitate to end you."

Despite keeping it to myself, I believe the sweatshirts suite the two. I mean, bluntly speaking, Alois is a human Spongebob and Claude is a human Squidward, which makes me think Alois actually put even the tiniest bit of consideration into the sweatshirts. I wonder what Spongebob characters Sebastian and I would be.

It's not as if I dislike the mall. By any means, I think the idea of confining numerous stores and compacting them into one large building is convenient. There is just something that dissatisfies me to the bone. People. 

From the teenagers loitering throughout the whole place, all traveling in a pack of at least ten, to the adults that can't seem to talk on the phone and walk at a reasonable pace, there is no where to escape from any of them. 

Though I attempt to stay composed in all this mess, I can't help but feel myself about to scream when a man knocks me off my feet, sending my ass onto the floor. I wince in immense pain, but try to catch a glimpse of him, "Hey, watch it, brat." He says through gritted teeth. 

"By all means, if you ask for me to watch myself, I do recall I watched as you clumsily knocked right into me, perhaps we should both look where we are going, shall we?" I remark, with a smirk. I guess that would make any unreasonable man furious, because he snatches the collar of my shirt and lifts me up to his eye level, "Listen here, you cheeky shit, if you don't want your teeth fucking knocked out, you'll-" he halts his threatening when a voice interrupts him, "He will do what?" Sebastian asks him, with a smile and grabbing a harsh hold on his arm that is holding my shirt. 

"And who are you?" The unknown character spits out.

"Oh, me? I'm just a very, very, close friend of this man you are tarnishing with your filthy hands. Did I mention we are very, very, close?" Sebastian continues to tighten his grip,nearly making the man turn to tears.

Completely intimidated, he throws me back onto the floor and I fall with a bang, as he tries to yank his grip from Sebastian's hand, but Sebastian shows no signs of letting go, "What the hell! Let me go, man!" He yells. 

Tightening his grip Sebastian responds, "Not until you apologize." The other scrunches up his nose in disgust, "Like hell I'd do that!" Sebastian takes his other hand and grab's his arm, "I once heard from a foolish man, if you don't want your teeth knocked out, but in this case, if you don't want your arm snapped quicker than a stick, I'd suggest you apologize." 

"Fine, you insane bastard, I'm sorry I knocked into him, now let me go!" Sebastian throws his arm out of his grips and allows the man to run off through the crowd of people. 

"Well, in most fairy tales, after the knight saves the princess, he gets a kiss from the princess." He reaches his hand out to me, with a wink and cunning smile. 

"Go to hell, like I'd kiss someone of the likes you, you're a toad among a prince," Alois runs up to me and hugs me tightly, "Oh, Ciel, thank god you're okay. I thought he was going to beat you like they did to us in high school," a few small tears rush down his cheek, "You know that once time when you and I got beat up by the football team and they locked us into the same locker and it took your drunken father five hours to find us?" He laughs as he recalls the event, "Yeah, I almost pissed myself when he opened the locker and I thought it was them coming back for a second round." 

The commotion that occurred has attracted some attention and the glances of concern mothers that attempt to sneak glances towards our direction makes it apparent that we should continue to maneuver through enemy's territory and continue with our original plan, which was to have a somewhat peaceful midday trip to the mall, however, we can't seem to do very that. 

Leading the disordered pack once more, we resume our day by heading to a store that Alois is interested in. The store is unnecessarily dark and has the over whelming stench of strong cologne that makes it tough to breathe. All the clothes are made for people who either wear those pants called joggers or snap backs with nike socks; the men's section of Hollister, a cover up word for hell in the mall. How Alois has managed to be able to afford such an overpriced store will be one of life's mystery because we work in the same establishment but my clothes shopping is done at the nearby Goodwill or the half priced rack from Walmart. 

He trots towards the shirts, that are priced higher than my life ambitions for the sole reason that it has a little bird on the corner of it; clear idiocy. His fingers brush against a navy blue polo with white polka dots scattered across the fabric, he picks it up and lays it against his body, twirling around, "Ciel, how does this look?" he asks, "Like a shirt," I respond. His face turns sour as he remarks, "You're no fun to shop with, you never know anything about clothes," I simply counter to his rude accusation with, "Oh, my bad, Fashion Police."

I stray away from the three stooges towards the other merchandise. No, I have no intention to purchase anything, but there is window shopping for a reason. Though this window needs a dozen windows for me to be able to visibly see what I'm window shopping, it is more like basement shopping at the moment. 

"If you see something you like, let me know, I'll get you anything your little heart desires," Sebastian offers. 

"I'd rather go homeless before taking up on any offer of yours," I harshly mark, "Don't be so cold, that is no way to treat your dear friend." 

Shivers go down my spine; absolute disgust. The word friend alone can bring me to the grave, with the words engraved, "Fucking Finally." I do imagine Alois would be able to throw an excellent funeral, my only worry would be my coffin would be used at the food table as a disco ball illuminates the room, Die Young by Kesha blaring the ears of possibly two other guests actually attending my funeral, besides that, I completely have trust in him. 

"And may he rest in peace," I say obliviously say.

"Who will rest in peace?" He innocently asks, "No one, it's nothing. Say, where is Alois and Claude?" 

I turn my head several degrees left and right, to my dismay there are no where in the general area, "Come on, Sebastian, they must have went into the back of the store where the sells are," I mindlessly grab the sleeve to his shirt, dragging him along with me to search for the others. 

We pass several rows and racks of clothing, all almost looking identical due to the lighting, but also to the originality that is complied into the store and the designers behind the scenes that has it all manufactured. It almost feels like when you're lost in the words as a child and you swore you saw the same tree for the third time, well, in my case, I'm sure I've seen this same floral tan top for the fourth time. We must have circled around the whole store countless times.

"Where do you think they are?" Sebastian asks behind me, "My guess, there somewhere in the store, but Alois can't stay in one spot long enough for us to hunt him down."

He laughs, "You must know a lot about him," He blurts, "Of course I do, he's my best friend."

I hear a laugh from across the store, "That must be Alois," I say, racing to the creator of the sound. Alois has a one of a kind laugh, there is no mistaking it. I finally find the source, "Alois, we've been looking for you, why the hell did you go off like that?" I viciously say. 

A petite child, with messy brown hair, green eyes turn to me in confusion, "I'm not Alois, I'm Luka, Mister!" I stutter to find the words to respond.I'm terrible with children. 

With utter amusement, Sebastian intervenes, "We seem to have the wrong person, if you'll excuse us."

We make our escape and end up in the place where we began of this whole mess, making me more irritated than I already was from the start. How come I can't find him anywhere in this damn store, it's almost as if they're not in the store at all, but I know Alois wouldn't leave me here alone with such a suspicious character; Sebastian.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, can you let go of my sleeve so I can call Claude?" Sebastian speaks out. 

I throw his arm away from me, confusing me on why I have not noticed I was hold onto him this whole time. He uses his now free hand and makes several calls, all seemingly going to either Claude's or Alois's voicemails. 

"This only leaves us with one choice." He says earnestly, "What will that be?" I ask, "Follow me," He demands.

He leads the way to the front desk and steps in front of one of the available cashiers, "Hello, we don't mean to trouble you, but we seem to have lost our children in the store while playing hide and seek, can you call a Alois and Claude over the speaker?" He lies, "No problem!" The cashier hurriedly turns on his mike.

"Claude and Alois, may you please come to the front desk, your fathers are here to get you. I repeat, Claude and Alois, may you please come to the front desk, your fathers are here to get you. Thank you." She announces.

Words can not begin to explain how this woman can look at us and expect to be interested in this man, what an audacious accusation just to conjure up on a whim. Can Alois show up soon, we have to start planning for my funeral.

After a few minutes, they didn't come to the front desk. After ten minutes, there was still no sign of them. After fifteen, they were no where to be seen.After twenty, I have come face to face with what has happen.

Alois has left me alone with Sebastian.


	14. Chapter Fourteen;

"There's no point sitting around just to wait for them, we will just have to hunt them down like the animals they are," Sebastian suggests. 

Hypothetically speaking, if were in an alternate universe in which we were animals, I'd want to be on the top of the food chain, while Sebastian and Alois are on the bottom, struggling just to survive. And this is just also hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't mind relentlessly following them to the ends of the earth, simply to torment them as a lion gazes upon the mice, but this is all strictly hypothetical. Unfortunately. 

I take Sebastian's offer up and follow his lead as we exit the store, into the vast mall, countless stores from left to right. I don't know where we should begin to search for the two, it's complex to narrow down from the countless options of stores I predict Alois would be so dense to waltz into and carelessly spend what little money he possesses.

If I solely manipulate my senses to Alois's, I may just be able to figure out what store that dumbass ran off to. Now, think, Ciel, If you were Alois, where would you go?

"Ciel, do you mind if we go to the bookstore?" Sebastian asks in the midst of my deep thoughts, contradicting his early statement of hunting down the missing members, "Would Alois go into a bookstore, dammit?" I harshly respond, only to earn the concern of the most hated man, "I don't know what you're thinking up there, but I can clearly see you're stressing yourself. If we casually go through stores, we will eventually find them." 

As much as I hate to admit it, he may just be right, "Okay, but there is will be one set rule during this," I state, with the tilt of his head, he asks, "And what would that be?" I announce, "There will be a one foot difference between us, I will walk in the front. If you even step an inch closer, I will end you on the ground you stand, understand?"

"As you wish," He answers, inching back behind me, "Is this okay?" He asks.

"Yes, that's fine. Now, let's go," I respond, heading to the direction of the only remaining bookstore in the mall. 

Unlike the bookstore I am accustomed to, the one that we enter is completely diverse in several ways. The open store presents countless upon countless bookshelves, all filled to the maximum opacity with profound authors known across the globe, deeming the prices that increase with each passing binding. Areas in which you can settle a moment, or even awhile, are placed all over the spacious room, sofas and love seats all cluttered around grand coffee tables that were obviously not bought at a local thrift store. Graciously decorated with fine, yet subtle, details, not to intimidate you with the high price decor.

The room leaves me in a state of discontent. The familiarity of books all around would usually calm my mind, but I am unable to find the feeling of ease as I stand here in this capacious store. Why, why is that? 

A faint image briefly flashes my cluttered mind. It is Father. He turns to me, gently setting his harmless hand upon my head. Behind him, all I can see is the bindings of books that surround his silhouette. He is speaking to me, but I am unable to hear the words that seek out of his mouth. The slight differences entail this image isn't reality, but the comparisons between the store we're in now and the memory plaguing my mind is frighting.

"-okay?" I hear Sebastian finish, asking once again, "Ciel, are you okay?" 

I am forced to realize the cold sweats that slides down my face and the knees on the brink of giving our as my hands cram against my thighs. Attempting to avoid eye contact, I answer meekly, "Yes," clearly lying. His only respond consists of a mellow, "Okay." 

Still in my daze, I mindlessly follow Sebastian, walking through rows of bookshelves, never halting for an eye's view of a book that may strike interest. The only thing in my eye's view is the back of Sebastian as he leads me endlessly with no nearing stop, silence falling down on us, unlike usual. The atmosphere daunts an absurd feeling. 

Before my body is able to react, Sebastian takes hold of my hand, quickly grabbing the other, using force to push me against the bookshelf, that is against my back. I wince in slight pain as the impact of the force runs through my bones, but I do not delay my response, "What the hell do you think you're doing," I harshly ask, though I am only met with an equally harsh voice from what is usually a flirtatious, yet harmless, man, "Ciel, when am I going to be able to knock down the walls you've built around your heart, why can't you tell me what is bothering you? Am I that unworthy to carry your burdens?" as he finishes, I start, "Why would I share burdens with the likes of you?" 

"Because the likes of me is in love with you!" He claims through a dejected expression, only to continue, "It may not seem so, but I am serious about you. Why can't you realize that," his grip tightens around my wrists, "Ciel, what can I do for you to acknowledge me?" 

"I don't understand," I respond honestly, "I don't understand what you're saying." 

He drops his head, leaning the top of his head against my slim chest, "I don't understand either. My mind is always thinking of you; what are you doing, which emotion are you feeling, are you longing for me as I do you? Ha, who would've thought. I never meant for this, honestly. I never knew I'd fall so hard for someone so unlikable as yourself," I stop him, "If this is some sort of sick joke, it better end soon!"

"My feelings for you are no joke, coincidentally, that is what scares me shitless. I've never craved anyone more than I crave you," he lifts up his head, piercing his gaze into mine, "Can you consider accepting me?"

Sebastian's composed facade crumbles before me. He remains his tight hold around my wrists as he silently waits impatiently for any respond, but I can not think of one. 

For the first time in my life, I have been confessed to with sincere feelings that overwhelm one's heart with bliss. He threw away all pride as a man, confessing his words, entailing all the emotions that embed through them. He confessed love. 

Recalling, no memories of love come to my mind, as far as romance is concerned. The one and only love that can be described would be the love I once felt for my parents, it was a young child's love, one of the most innocent loves there can be. Caring wholeheartedly for two people, one who birthed you, and the other who nurtured you along the way. That love can only be described as the feeling you receive when you glance at your mother's smile as she praises you, or the pat on the head your father would give when you shared a warming moment that can only be found between a strong bond between father and son. 

Love like that may never be infringed with the romantic love that I experienced with most people. That sort of love is too abstract to hold in my reach. Romantic bonds of fate can only be damaged through the distortion of time, as two people grow away from another, searching for a new love to uphold. Love such as that can only bring one down to the depths of deep misery, as it only can be halted to an undeniable end. 

"No," I mutter, questioned by Sebastian, "Why, why can you not accept me?" He pleadingly asks. I stay silent, no other words able to be filled into the air. What more is there to say? No, I can not accept him, nor can I accept love. I close my eyes in self defeat. 

Warmth nears me, inching it's way, until it plants itself on my lips. The sensation is discomforting, but sensational. The warmth enters my mouth, enchanting me into a spell of lost thoughts, only consumed by the feelings of being totally absorbed by the heating warmth. My tongue begins to play with the warmth, sliding against it in a playful way, until my tongue enters something unknown, yet I can tell it is the source of the original heat. 

The firm cluth that was once around my wrists, slide down my body, taking hold of my hips, tugging my hip closer to the heat. I feel something slide down my waist, traveling towards my inner thighs, starting to rub up and down my legs. The feeling turns my breaths to become heavy in each move. My breath hitches as the warmth moves near my groin, a barely audible moan coming from me. The warmth slides underneath my pants, teasing the brim of my boxers, sneakingly sliding under the cloth, touching my bare penis cautiously. 

"Ciel, I love you," Sebastian moans.

I open my eyes abruptly, dragging my back into reality. 

"Get away from me!" I scream, pushing Sebastian off of me, sending him into the book shelf behind him. I buckle my pants, pulling them up as well, and gather myself emotionally and physically, plain fully looking down at the man, I say, "Never come near me again."

I escape the horrific scene, leaving the book store, entering the main section of the mall. I depart my way towards the nearest exit, looking only for a way to run away from what has occurred. 

"Ciel," I hear Sebastian behind be as he grabs my hand, "I didn't mean to upset you," he admits.

"Upset me," I scoff, "To upset me, I would have to care about it. I don't recall ever saying I cared about you, and I don't plan on to," I pause and tare my eyes away from him, "I told you to never come near me again, so let go," I demand, ripping my hand away from his. 

"Why are you-" he is only cut off by the distant voice of Alois as he finds us, "Guys, we found you, did you have a good time?" He giggles out, though, as he nears, his smile turns into a frown, "What happen?" He asks, scanning the scene, Sebastian standing, in downcast, and myself on the verge of eruption. 

"Tsk," I let out, turning towards the exit, rapidly walking away from them, only to hear in the midst of other unknown voices, Alois asks, "Is he okay?" and the sound of Claude instructing him to not run after me, but to let me sort it out on my own. 

My eyes can no clearly notice the scenery around me, the cars, people, and nature, are all vague to me, my thoughts taking control of my perception. 

Love? Fuck that. Love is only what one wants, but does not need, since it does not exist in the world we live in. Love can only be achieved in dreams, not even the simplest of dreams can grant love to it's owner. Dreams are not the equivalent to reality, to escape reality to find love would be equal to running away from all that is reality. 

I have not once experienced love, so I will not wait for as it neglects to arrive. I can not wait for something that is never going to come, because I will only run it away if it would to ever come face into my life. I will not permit my feelings to be clouded with false expectations and thoughtless wonders as one does. Things that are not needed will be discarded by all costs, including Sebastian. 

After, Alois and the others were not able to contact me for an extensive period of time as I confined myself to my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I was actually going to write this, but here it is. As said in the Summary, this story can also be fount on my own Wattpad account, where most of my other stories are, under the same username. If there any suggestions, or comments, feel free too. Also, pointing out any grammar mistakes is always welcomed.


End file.
